Entre la Luna y las Estrellas
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Mai hime y Mai otome no me pertenecen. Año 2350 ... Nada es igual en la inmensidad del espacio.
1. Chapter 1

**ASÍ , PUES HE BORRADO SERIAL KILLER, NO ME SENTÍA TAN A GUSTO CON EL, LO SIENTO! EN VEZ ESTA LOCA IDEA A GERMINADO EN MI MENTE Y CREO QUE SERÁ DIVERTIDO Y DIFERENTE, ESPERO SUS OPINIONES**

 **Año 2350 ...**

 **Fue en el año 2300 en que la raza humana había emigrado del planeta tierra, un planeta carcomido por la sobre explotación de sus recursos ,ahora inhabilitado . Sería Kuga Saeko, brillante científica y humanista que le permitiría a la raza humana vivir cómodamente en el espacio, colonias creadas artificialmente , grandes monstruos sostenidos sobre las superficies de la luna, una aleación de un nuevo metal casi indestructible así como el domo de contención , una maravilla de la ingeniería , fuerte en su exterior pero poroso para permitir la entrada de vitaminas y minerales necesarios para la supervivencia, el mejor secreto guardado de la matriarca , sólo ella era permitida para su cuidado y reparación , nadie conocía los misterios tras la única razón de su subsistencia, el escudo.**

 **Nadie, salvo su verdadera creadora, Natsuki Kuga, la única hija biológica de Kuga Saeko.**

 **Cuando Saeko presentó a la ONU el escape del humano había el espacio fue vanagloriada, y tras la instauración de las doce colonias fue declarada Matriarca de la raza humana, cada ser humano le debía la vida.**

 **Natsuki nunca se opuso a ello, el reconocimiento por algo jamás llamó su atención, prefería mantener un perfil bajo, imposible de lograr bajo el nombre Kuga, por ello cuando su madre fue nombrada la matriarca , Natsuki cambio su apellido a Kruger, el apellido de su difunto padre, un ex militar quien luchara en la tercera guerra mundial, una guerra por el agua.**

 **Saeko volvió a contraer nupcias con un miembro destacado de la comunidad médica , Hiro Searss, quien ya tenía una hija, Alyssa, una bella chica sólo un año menor que Natsuki.**

 **Así que , mientras Hiro se mantenía al lado de Saeko guiando a la humanidad y su vida en el espacio, Alyssa se convirtió pronto gracias a su encanto, en la embajadora de la paz, amada por quien posara sus ojos en ella.**

 **Natsuki bufó mientras apagaba el televisor donde segundos antes imágenes de la familia "real y perfecta" jugaban en la pequeña pantalla. Natsuki exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo , sosteniendo el pequeño tubo de tabaco entre sus dedos de la mano izquierda mientras su mano derecha jugaba con los rizos castaños de la mujer desnuda en sus brazos. La vida era buena.**

 **Segundos después la pequeña pantalla frente a ella volvió a la vida.**

 **\- Coman...- la voz se desvaneció cuando ojos violetas observaron a ambas mujeres desnudas apenas cubiertas-.. Natsuki Kuga! Los has hecho de nuevo!?- rugió la pelinaranja. Mai Tokiha, una de las pocas personas a quien Natsuki le había confiado su verdadera identidad, por así decirlo. - cuantas más...- el regaño de Mai se vio interrumpido por el movimiento de la mujer castaña, que para desgracia de Natsuki le miraba con fuego en sus ojos. Alguien estaba enojada. Viendo esto, Mai cortó la comunicación, no quería ser participe de lo que seguía.**

 **Natsuki murmuró un "cobarde" a Mai y salió de la cama para recuperar su uniforme, ya era hora de iniciar su trabajo.**

 **\- Cuantas...?- inquirió la mujer colocando sus propias ropas.**

 **Natsuki cerró el cinturón de su pantalón y se puso la camisa a juego. Hizo un conteo rápido. - Hoy es 20, cierto?- refiriéndose al día . La castaña asintió- en ese caso, es simple, 19 y tu serias la número 20- dijo como si nada. Continuó con su chaqueta de piel cubierta de insignias y medallas. Nadie tenía más medallas que ella, nadie.**

 **La castaña frunció el ceño, sólo esta mujer tenía el poder de evocar emociones en ella. Ajustó su vestido y rebuscó su abrigo que trajera por la noche.**

 **\- Cuando vas a dejar de ser tan promiscua!?- cuestionó con enojo.**

 **Natsuki sonrió- Cuando has a dejar de estar casada?- respondió con ironía. Ahora en busca de su cajetilla de cigarros, pequeños bribones costosos.- oh! Ahí están!- exclamó gustosa tomando la caja de entré las sábanas en la pequeña cama del camarote.**

 **\- Lo haré el día en que demuestres que vale la pena dejarla- respondió. Ojos Burdeos observaron a la peliazul- no has dejado de fumar, tampoco dejas a las mujeres, cada misión a la que te embarcas te devuelve apenas respirando , cuando va a para esto!?- dijo exaltada**

 **Natsuki se encogió de hombros- No voy a dejar lo que me gusta hacer, por alguien que no tiene los pantalones para detener un compromiso que no quería y mostrar a mi a su familia, no Kuga Natsuki la hija de la matriarca,si no Kruger Natsuki comandante de la fuerza espacial! Has cambiado nuestra relación por el buen nombre de tu familia! Como es que nunca fui lo suficiente!? Cada maldito militar en cada colonia se inclina ante mi presencia, tengo el más alto rango que existe en la milicia y aún así no fui suficiente para la gran familia Fujino!? - se mofó- sin embargo una pequeña mujercita con dinero si lo es. Pues bien. Estoy en todo mi derecho de probar todos los jugos que hay en el bufete para tomar!- espetó relamiendo sus labios.**

 **Shizuru se puso roja de ira, con dientes apretados salió del camarote, Natsuki tras ella.**

 **\- Huye como siempre, y no te preocupes , voy a dormir muy bien esta noche también!- grito en el medio del pasillo de la nave, sus ojos fijos en la espalda descubierta y contoneo de cadera de la mujer abandonando el lugar - aunque nada se compara con dormir contigo... Shizuru...- susurró viendo la partida de su amante. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios.**

 **\- Ay!- exclamó frotando la parte trasera de su cabeza. Volviendo la vista miró a la chica peliroja - Nao!- se quejó**

 **\- Kruger cuando va a para este melodrama? Son peor que una telenovela .- dijo sosteniendo el folder rojo en sus manos- agradece que es temprano y no hay nadie por aquí, si no, a medio día de hoy este pequeño "inscidente" estaría pululando por doquier**

 **Natsuki rió - No tendría un problema con ello, aunque no se si la familia Fujino le gustaría saber donde pasa su tiempo libre su querida heredera.- malicia brilló en sus ojos. Nao resopló- Como si fueras a permitir que algo así saliera a la luz pública. El amor enfermizo que tienes por esa mujer te impediría que algo malo le perjudicará. Eres una blandengue cuando de Fujino se trata. De lo contrario ya habrías dejado de esperar por ella...**

 **Un dolor se instauró en el pecho de Natsuki como la palabras de Nao golpearon su mente. Nao tenía toda la razón. Maldita Nao!**

 **\- Cual es la misión, Mai me contacto hace un rato y veo que te ha mandado con las especificaciones - no queriendo continuar con el tema Natsuki desvío la conversación a un lugar seguro, el trabajo. Nao sonrió , entregando el folder rojo.**

 **\- Bueno, Comandante, ya que ha "solucionado" sus problemas maritales- Natsuki frunció el ceño- bien, bien ...la matriarca ha dado el visto bueno para nuestra primera expedición de reconocimiento !- dijo emocionada. Nadie había abandonado más haya de la órbita de la luna. Esta misión haría historia.**

 **Natsuki sonrió- Ya era hora, podía sentir mis nanomaquinas oxidarse en mi interior, francamente yo no se por que les tomo tanto tiempo a esos burócratas aceptar mi petición , con estos bebés en nuestro sistema no sólo somos longevos -los ojos de Natsuki parpadearon azul, mientras que los de Nao parpadearon rojo- si no poderosos también- Natsuki rió , amaba sus pequeños inventos - esto será muy divertido!- anunció.**

 **El par de colegas y amigas comenzaron su camino al puente de mando, tenían una nave que preparar antes de emprender su viaje.**

 **\- Crees que encontremos aliens sexys?- inquirió Natsuki**

 **Nao soltó una carcajada- Cuidado féminas del espacio! Kruger el lobo esta saliendo de su jaula!- se mofó Nao riendo hasta las lágrimas, sólo Natsuki podía pensar en eso, cuando un universo les abría las puertas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Año 2351...

\- Comandante, con todo respeto, pero esto es una mierda- espetó Nao- tengo que usar esta mierda de traje y para que? Para unas pinches plantas azules!?- se quejó haciendo señas a el ambiente que les rodeaba.

Nueve meses desde su salida es lo que les había tomado encontrar el primer planeta.

Uno que llevaban tres días explorando y hasta ahora sólo habían encontrado plantas azules, nada más.

\- Nao, deja de quejarte! - Natsuki sostuvo una planta azul frente a ella- y mira más allá de tus narices! No te parece extraño que estas cositas azules puntiagudas en forma de plantas crezcan sin agua y en temperaturas gélidas ?- expresó Natsuki observando la flor que en vez de pétalos suaves poseía picos de color azul, un centenar de ellos. Nao frunció el ceño.

\- Creí que estábamos buscando aliens sexys?- se mofó la peliroja.

Natsuki frunció el ceño e ignorando su comentario continuó observando la planta.

\- Que ha dicho Youko ? Irina?

Ambas sus médicos y científicos en la nave. Casi tan talentosas como su comandante. Nao se cruzó de brazos, obviamente ella esperaba más en su primer descenso.

\- Que nunca han visto nada igual, y creo que es más que evidente que nadie lo ha hecho.

\- Gracias, Nao...- respondió Natsuki sarcástica

Minutos de recolección los llevó de vuelta a la nave.

Lo primero, era lo primero...

Natsuki se relajó en su pequeña tina de baño , nada como el agua fría para relajar su cuerpo.

\- Natsuki!- la voz de Mai en su reloj de muñeca le trajo desde su letargo.

Con un resoplido pulso la luz roja en la pantalla de su reloj, un holograma de cuerpo completo de Mai apareció en su vista.

\- Que sucede, Mai? - cuestionó jugueteando con un pequeño cubo de hielo en su palma.

\- Esto era la cosa importante que tenías que hacer !?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

La atención de Natsuki sólo en los pechos prominentes de su amiga .

\- Deja de ver mis pechos y responde a mi pregunta! - exigió.

Natsuki suspiró- Si, lo es. No era , lo es. Así que no estaré lista hasta dentro de una hora. Feliz?- inquirió con una sonrisa.

\- Tus oficiales esperan, Comandante

\- Que les sirvan la comida , Midori y las chicas estarán gustosas de esperar por mi.- resolvió. Mai resopló y cortó la comunicación .

Dos horas más tarde...

\- Kruger que demonios! Llevamos horas esperando. Quien carajo convoca una reunión y aparece tres horas después !?- exigió Midori cruzada de brazos.

Natsuki se sentó en el asiento principal en la mesa redonda. Observó a sus oficiales con total seriedad. Luego dijo- Lo siento...- con una sonrisa brillante. Todos en la mesa entornaron los ojos y bufaron. Típica Natsuki.

\- En vista de que todas se encuentran presentes, es justo decir que he encomendado a Chie para que además de mantener las redes en la nave y la redacción de la bitácora de viaje, se encargue del diseño de un mapa estelar. Y todas tendrán la oportunidad de nombrar un planeta. Sólo eviten poner nombres estúpidos, no queremos ser el hazme reír de nuestros paisanos.- rió Natsuki y así lo hizo el resto. - ahora, como bien saben, nos hemos topado con estas cosita puntiagudas, que al parecer crecen sin ayuda de nada. Me da la impresión de que este planeta puede ser una especie de invernadero para alguna especie de otro planeta, sería ilógico pensar que estas cositas - señalo la planta en el centro de la mesa - se creen por generación espontánea .- todos asintieron. - así que propongo que hagamos guardia, vigilemos desde aquí con los sensores de calor e incluso infrarrojos , por alguna actividad , mientras tanto las muestras serán analizadas en el laboratorio y esperemos descubrir nuevas cosas. - anunció Natsuki emocionada.

Tres semanas y media después...

\- Natsuki quita esa cara ...- regañó Mai desde el área de control dentro del puente de mando. Donde Natsuki tenía la cabeza gacha mirando el plano estelar con su nuevo planeta descubierto a quien Chie llamó "blue". Natsuki enterró la cabeza en sus brazos.- Natsuki...- reprendió la pelinaranja . Natsuki le miró con un ojo

\- Nadie viene a blue...-murmuro con el tono que haría una niña cuando estaba triste.

Mai reprimió una risa.

\- Ya estuviste en el laboratorio?- cuestionó sabiendo que sería lo único que animaría a su amiga. Los ojos esmeralda brillaron por un momento al recordar sus más recientes investigaciones con Yuko e Irina.

\- Si. He encontrado que son un metal vivo, es increíble! Les podremos utilizar como dispositivos de rastreo o incluso como una aplicación para las nanomaquinas ! Estoy muy emocionada! Irina ya trabaja en los modelos para su transporte.- informó alegre- aún así , nadie viene a blue...- volvió a susurrar

\- Natsuki eres un genio, has encontrado un nuevo planeta y nuevas cosas, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien regrese.- animó Mai- como esta Shizuru?

Natsuki resopló, levantando su cabeza para ahora descansar en sus palmas.- aún casada...- respondió

\- Oh...yo creí que...

\- El sexo no cambia nada entre nosotras, de ser así no se habría casado con alguien más. - respondió- y como la tuyo con Tate?- inquirió sonriendo. Mai se ruborizo.

\- Casado...- respondió Mai.

Natsuki se hecho a reír.- Padecemos el mismo mal, deberíamos aplicar la cura - dijo Natsuki en tono sugerente dando un guiño a Mai. Cuando Mai se preparaba para protestar una alarma en uno de los sensores sonó . "Alguien" por fin había aparecido.

En menos de veinte segundos el control de mando y naves exteriores estaban en marcha.

Una hora después Natsuki y el Hime habían capturado su primera forma de vida ...más grande que una flor.

Natsuki corrió a la zona de aislamiento, un cuarto especial insonorizado y totalmente estéril . No querrían sorpresas.

\- Kruger tenemos a tu alíen sexy esperando por ti!- anunció Nao con ojos brillantes abriendo la compuerta para dar paso a su comandante.

Natsuki sonrió de oreja a oreja- De verdad!?- exclamó exitada, dando rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

Nao abrió la última compuerta para develar a...

\- Oh mi dios! - exclamó Natsuki llevando la mano a su boca- es la cosa más horrorosa que he visto en mi vida!- gritó antes de salir por la compuerta y vomitar en primer rincón del pasillo que pudo encontrar .

Nao salió detrás suyo limpiando sus lágrimas de tanto reír- Que sucede Comandante? El color verde no es lo tuyo?- inquirió - además tiene un montón de manos...que eran, diez? Doce? Eso sería un montón de diversión!..- sus carcajadas aumentaron .

Natsuki limpió la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano antes de erguir su espalda y dar una mirada de muerte a su amiga.

\- Porque no me adviertes del moco con brazos!?- reprochó

\- Pensé que sería tu tipo? Ya sabes, es del género femenino...- Nao se encogió de hombros

Natsuki rechinó sus dientes

\- Muy lista- acordó- avísame cuando hayas procesado su información - dijo sonriendo ante la expresión de Nao- y la quiero detallada...-concluyó haciendo su camino de vuelta al puente de mando- y será mejor que lo supervises personalmente .

Natsuki volvió a su puesto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mai le miró con desaprobación

\- Que?- inquirió - se lo merecía - defendió

\- A veces me asusta que un par de adolescentes estén al mando de esta nave...- dijo Mai negando con la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsuki frunció el ceño ante el reporte que Nao había entregado a ella, que era más bien una hoja blanca que con letras mayúsculas decía " gran moco verde con muchas manos"

\- Que carajo es esto, Nao!?- rugió a su segundo al mando. Nao se encogió de hombros.

\- Tu pediste mi observación detallada. Le he mirado detalladamente, eso es lo que escribí en mi reporte.- informó.

Natsuki se frotó las sienes.

\- Y esperas que ese reporté entre en nuestra bitácora de viaje!? La matriarca no puede recibir esa clase de reportes! Así como no podemos quedarnos con el espécimen por demasiado tiempo, le tenemos que soltar, no es como que podemos adoptar ellos y llevarles de vuelta a las colonias! Podríamos ocasionar una guerra , se te olvida que en esta misión somos los embajadores de las colonias!? - gruñó

Mai observó sorprendida, Natsuki parecía madura.

-...entre más tiempo nos tome analizar a este "moco verde" más tiempo tengo que posponer mi búsqueda de aliens sexys!

Mai frunció el ceño, se había adelantado a conclusiones.

Nao murmuró un "todo lo tengo que hacer yo" y marchó fuera del puente de mando.

Los días pasaron con Nao manteniendo la observación constante sobre el espécimen y Natsuki trabajando en el laboratorio, hasta ahora las cosas marchaban mejor cada día y talvez en una semana más serían capaces de tomar el siguiente paso en su viaje.

Mientras tanto, en las colonias. Shizuru y Saeko se reunían cada semana como ya era costumbre entre la matriarca de la humanidad y semejante.

\- Es una pena que Alyssa-san no le fuera posible acompañarnos.- dijo Shizuru.

\- Esa chica esta muy emocionada con ese nuevo proyecto musical suyo, no hay manera de sacarle de ese estudio.- respondió Saeko.

Ambas mujeres se conocieron hace ya más de 70 años cuando Natsuki hiciere el primer contacto con la especie de Shizuru, los habitantes de la luna. Y desde un comienzo no habían hecho nada más que llevarse muy bien. A tal grado que Shizuru amablemente permitió a los seres humanos instaurar sus colonias en la zona aislada de la luna, salvando así a la raza humana.

Ahora, mientras Saeko gobernaba en las colonias, Shizuru lo hacia sobre su propia especie, que si bien compartían el aspecto físico con los humanos, sus costumbres eran diferentes. Ellos eran totalmente pacíficos.

Así que en harás de no generar problemas futuros, formaron una confederación entre los humanos y los lunares. Ambos podrían vivir en el mismo planeta, incluso formar relaciones entre las especies, pero cada gobierno respetaría el mandato sobre los suyos.

\- Alyssa lo ha hecho muy bien , todo mundo le aprecia.- felicitó Shizuru. Saeko sonrió complacida

\- Es una gran chica, espero que pronto encuentre ha alguien que le haga feliz, de la misma manera que hace su padre conmigo...

Shizuru sonrió- Estoy segura de que lo hará -entonces preguntó- ha tenido alguna noticia sobre el Hime?

Saeko sabía que Shizuru era conocedora de su secreto referente a Natsuki y su vínculo , así como ella era consciente de la relación sentimental que compartían la una con la otra, incluso después de 70 años. Por lo que la pregunta era más allá de una curiosidad sobre la exploración de nuevos planetas .

\- No hemos tenido comunicación con ellos desde que se marcharán hace un año atrás, pero deberían estar volviendo en breve, los suministros que cargaron no les ayudarían más allá de dos años, si han encontrado algo o no, tendrán que estar de vuelta pronto.- informó.

Shizuru asintió.- Será interesante esperar por sus regreso.

Saeko le observó por un momento y continuó- Tu matrimonio esta por terminar, cierto?

Shizuru asintió- Asi es, esta vez tampoco hemos sido capaces de producir un heredero para mi corona, no existe una razón para que mantenga a la misma compañera . - razonó

\- Son muy prácticos, pero entiendo que ustedes son diferentes a nosotros y viceversa. - Shizuru asintió- si no es un problema mi pregunta, que necesitan ustedes para procrear?

Shizuru pensó por un momento- No es un problema. El sexo es importante , pero más que eso, es el amor. Que es así como ustedes le llaman. Este sentimiento tan puro que puedes tener sólo por alguien más. Algo que te llena por completo. Lo que ustedes conocen como amor. Incluso ser femenino o masculino no es un problema para la procreación, sólo requerimos de esta conexión mutua, y por supuesto portar nuestras argollas matrimoniales, similares a sus anillos de bodas, sólo que los nuestros son catalizadores para la procreación .

Saeko asintió en comprensión- Esperemos que para ese momento el Hime nos traiga buenas nuevas .

Shizuru suspiró

\- ACHU!- estornudó Natsuki, empapando el nuevo informe de Nao.

\- Que asco Kruger! No arruines días de trabajo!- gruñó en reproche.

\- No fue mi intensión! Seguramente alguien esta hablando de mi...- reprochó

Nao entornó los ojos- Oh! Me pregunto quien podría ser!? La lista es corta!- se mofó- veamos, están el medio centenar de mujeres en la colonia no.9 o talvez las de la colonia no.5 o ...

-Basta! Lo entiendo! - detuvo Natsuki. Y volvió sus atención a las treinta cuartillas de información-mmmm...buen trabajo- murmuro sin apartara la vista del informe.

\- Por supuesto! Lo he hecho yo- se jacto Nao. Natsuki rió - ahora cual es el plan, comandante?

Natsuki se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, luego miró a Nao- Volvemos a casa- respondió

Nao frunció el ceño- Que!?

Natsuki asintió- Asi es, tengo todo lo que necesito para demostrar a nuestra matriarca que hemos tenido éxito. - Natsuki se puso de pie en el medio del puente de mando que ahora en medio de la noche se encontraba vacío. Oprimió un botón en su reloj y un holograma del mapa estelar creado por Chie apareció .- Le mostrare a Blue, tenemos los informes y muestras sobre el planeta y este nuevo espécimen de vida. - explicó- en pocas palabras hemos tenido éxito en nuestra primera expedición . - Natsuki disolvió el holograma y volvió su atención a Nao.- mañana dejaremos libre a nuestro amigo "moco verde" y trazaremos el curso de vuelta a las colonias.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Lo vas a dejar ir sin más!?- exclamó Nao- nos tomo semanas atraparle y hasta ahora no ha habido otro espécimen el planeta!- era una locura. Natsuki rió

\- Por quien me tomas? - inquirió- mis dispositivos de rastreo están terminados, sin importar que tan lejos este de nosotros, sabremos donde se encuentra sin problemas, ya que el dispositivo esta vivo, siempre mandará una señal, así no tendremos que esperar días para seguir su rastro, nos guiara directo a su planeta sin saberlo. - afirmó Natsuki - ahora vayamos a dormir! - anunció feliz

Nao negó con la cabeza- Eres un genio maldito Kruger!

Natsuki se limitó a reír camino fuera del puente de mando. Una ducha fría esperando por ella, ya que no había manera de que conciliara el sueño sin alguien con ella en su cama.


	4. Chapter 4

COMO ME HE REÍDO CON EL ASUNTO "SAILOR MOON"! ARKANGEL NO HE QUERIDO HACER ESO Y MENOS COPIAR EL FIC MENCIONADO QUE POR CIERTO ME HICISTE RECORDAR JAJAJA

ES BUENO SABER QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO , INCLUSO LOS REVISORES EN INGLÉS :D GRACIAS!

QUE PUEDO DECIR? ESTO NO HA HECHO MÁS QUE EMPEZAR, INTENTO QUE SEA MUY POCO CONVENCIONAL Y DIVERTIDO AUNQUE SIN PERDER SU DRAMA, ESPERO PLASMAR ESO Y MANTENERME EN SU GUSTO, AHORA MISMO TENGO ESCASEZ DE IMAGINACIÓN O ALGO PARECIDO JEJEJE PERO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS ME HAN LEVANTADO EL ÁNIMO Y ESTA ES LA RECOMPENSA ;)

\- Shizuru! Por favor! Déjame intentar una vez más! - suplicó la bella chica en alaridos desesperados.

\- Ayaka, hemos estado juntas tres años y no has cumplido con el único deber encomendado a ti. Las leyes son muy claras- Shizuru dio un paso atrás , asintiendo a su guardia real para que tomarán a la mujer del suelo .- procedan con la ejecución .- ordenó sin miramientos.

Los guardias tomaron a la mujer implorante por clemencia y salieron de la sala del trono.

Una joven pelinegra impecablemente vestida se acercó a ella- Mi Reina, el proceso de selección para su nuevo consorte ha iniciado- Shizuru asintió- así mismo tenemos el entendido de que la nave de nombre Hime ha se encuentra establecida con seguridad en el puente de aterrizaje de la colonia madre.- informó

Shizuru sintió la emoción correr por sus venas, más como era costumbre se mantuvo impasible.

\- Por último, sus padres han confirmado su asistencia a la ceremonia de esta noche.

Era tradición que una vez cortada la cabeza del consorte , su corazón fuese servido y comido por la Reina. Ya que no merecían el honor de ser incinerados con un corazón que no fue capaz de amar a su Reina.

La asistencia de sus padres a tal "evento" no era una sorpresa, ya que parecían tener una extraña fascinación con el acto. Así había sido desde que Shizuru tenía memoria.

\- Gracias, Akira...despeja mis reuniones del día , estaré de vuelta para la ceremonia.

Akira asintió y se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando atrás un ligero destello de luz.

Shizuru hizo su camino fuera de la sala.

Natsuki y su tripulación habían desembarcado hace horas, sus trescientos hombres y mujeres bajo su mando trabajaron a sobre marcha para que sólo el personal indispensable permaneciera en la nave hasta el próximo cambio de guardia.

Así que tras el arduo trabajo, Natsuki dio el visto bueno para que todos descendieran de la nave, quedando sólo ella detrás. Una accion ya hecha costumbre y que nadie de su tripulación de atrevía a contravenir , incluso Nao que normalmente le gustaba molestar a Natsuki sin motivo, descendió de la nave sin decir nada más. El día de mañana estarían de vuelta a el trabajo.

Natsuki escuchó el silencio que le rodeaba, era casi comparable con el silencio del espacio. Era abrumador y cómodo al mismo tiempo. No podía ponerlo en palabras.

Natsuki suspiró mientras rellenaba su copa de elixir lunar, un líquido azul celeste brillante, con un sabor penetrante pero dulce a la vez...

\- Asi que has vuelto...- llegó la voz desde atrás. Natsuki no se inmutó y continuó a llenar una copa más y mantenerle sobre la mesa,donde aperitivos y comida de encontraban establecidos. Una cena para dos.

Natsuki hizo un ademán para que su invitado tomara asiento.

\- Sólo apenas un par de horas, pero como siempre , mi tripulación es ansiosa por salir- dijo .

\- Supongo que Nao fue la primera en abandonar la nave- se burló Shizuru

Natsuki rió mordiendo un pedazo de carne, algo que muy pocos podían darse el lujo de comer- Como cuestión de hecho, lo hizo.

Shizuru comió también. Shizuru sabía que la tripulación de Natsuki tenía pleno conocimiento de sus cenas juntos , pero tal leales como lo eran a su comandante, fingían no saber nada al respecto, era por ello que nunca en ocasiones como esta, había nadie con ellos en la nave.

Shizuru también pensaba que su "relación" entre ella y Natsuki también era ignorada. Natsuki realmente tenía la mayor lealtad de sus hombres.

\- Haz vuelto sin un rasguño , esas nanomaquinas son cada vez más eficientes ...

\- Funcionan como siempre, simplemente no he recibido un sólo rasguño en esta misión , puede que esté perdiendo mi toque. - dijo riendo dando un sorbo a su bebido, haciendo una mueca ante el golpe repentino de la fuerte bebida. Shizuru sonrió, terminando su propio plato.

\- Es increíble que aunque no te guste el elixir, lo continúes bebiendo- bebió su propia copa

\- Eso es sólo porque es tu bebida favorita...- respondió bebiendo todo el líquido y rellenando una vez más. Shizuru no dije nada. Natsuki continuó a beber- han pasado tres años , estarás celebrando esta noche?

Shizuru observó a Natsuki y de vuelta a su bebida. Amaba esa bebida.

\- Mis padres están esperando...

Natsuki asintió con la cabeza- Cuando entenderás que yo soy la única en el universo entero, que es capaz de amarte?- inquirió Natsuki como un reproche

\- Supongo que tendremos que esperar tres años más antes de probar esa teoría ...- respondió Shizuru con frialdad.

Shizuru sabía que sus consortes no eran el problema, si no, ella. Era Shizuru quien jamás amaría a nadie como ha Natsuki. Pero temía que las palabras de Natsuki fueran en vano y por ello le perdiere para siempre. No haría eso, prefería ver a Natsuki lejos de ella, pero con vida y, estar con ella y ser la causa de su muerte.

\- En ese caso supongo que es algo bueno que esté expandiendo mis horizontes, las mujeres en la luna comenzaban a acabarse...- murmuro Natsuki con una sonrisa triste. Shizuru no respondió .

\- Deseo suerte a Natsuki con su exploración...- respondió Shizuru tras unos minutos, tratando de enmascarar su malestar.

\- Deseo que el corazón de esta noche sea de tu agrado, alteza ...

Shizuru frunció el ceño preparando su salida, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. Natsuki sabía lo que estaba por suceder, Shizuru estaba huyendo de ellos una vez más

\- Shizuru! A donde crees que...- Shizuru desapareció con un destello , destino la ceremonia, excepto que ...- ...vas...!?-llevó a Natsuki con ella.

Shizuru apareció frente a sus padres. Natsuki sosteniendo su muñeca .

\- Ara!- exclamó Shizuru, los presentes mirando confundidos. Natsuki de repente había perdido las palabras, más no su agarre en la muñeca de la castaña.

Shizuru observó divertida, el gran comandante capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa parecía un cachorro perdido .

Shizuru decidió darle un respiro.

\- Tomemos asiento - sonrió cortésmente mientras lentamente retiraba la mano infractora de su muñeca.

Natsuki se movió de forma robótica hasta un asiento libre . Su rostro rojo como tómate, murmurando un "yo y mis malditos impulsos", mientras evitaba las miradas furtivas de sus futuros suegros . Sólo esperaba que no tuvieran mucha hambre y decidieran comer a ella también. Aunque talvez el hecho de que Shizuru le devorara ...no sería tan malo.

Shizuru a su vez pensaba con alivio en el hecho de que no era el corazón de Natsuki el que estaba comiendo esta noche.

Mientras que los padres de Shizuru se preguntaban quien era la mujer con quien había aparecido su hija?


	5. Chapter 5

RESPECTO AL COMENTARIO SOBRE LA RAZA DE SHIZURU DE SER PACIFISTA, SI LO SON, SI SU COSTUMBRE DICTA QUE LA REINA DEBORE EL CORAZÓN TRAIDOR DE SU CONSORTE POR NO AMAR A SU REINA LO SUFICIENTE NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SEA CONTRARIO A SUS COSTUMBRES ES UN POCO GROTESCO PERO NO SON ALIENS PERFECTOS JAJAJA

VEAMOS SI SHIZURU SE ANIMA A DEVORAR A NATSUKI JAJAJA

MUCHOS ME PIDEN QUE NATSUKI ENCUENTRE A ALGUIEN MÁS Y PODRÍA SER OPTIMISTA SOBRE ELLO EN ALGÚN PUNTO YA VEREMOS

La cena había ido muy bien, excepto que Natsuki se dio cuenta por una vez que ella no figuraba en lo más mínimo en la vida de Shizuru, no más allá de sus encuentros sexuales y eso le hacia hervir la sangre.

Natsuki bebió el líquido restante en su tarro de cerveza.

\- Una más camarero!- exigió golpeando el tarro en la barra. El camarero le entregó otro cristal lleno. Natsuki comenzó a beber de el como si de agua se tratase.

\- Waaaa Waaaa! Tranquila mujer! Que a ese paso nos vas dejar a los demás sin bebidas! - una voz animosa llamó a su lado.

\- Otra camarero!- gruñó.

\- Sabes, si lo que buscas es olvidar hay maneras más creativas y satisfactorias para conseguir eso...- ofreció la mujer. Natsuki detuvo su beber constante y levantó su vista para reconocer a la mujer a su lado, lo que vio le hizo lamer inconscientemente los labios. Una bella mujer de cabello oscuro, ojos azules con curvas en los lugares correctos y finamente vestida le sonreía.

Natsuki alzó las cejas- Acaso estas ofreciendo algo?- dijo sonriente. La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Sólo si estas dispuesta a tomarlo ...- respondió.

Natsuki rió - La verdad es que me tomaría más de un barril de cerveza para emborrachar a mi y su gusto ya no es como la recuerdo...

\- Vienes de la tierra?- inquirió la mujer

\- Lo hago, y creo que se podría decir lo mismo de ti...

\- Asi es, aunque no es como si hubiese tenido elección de nueva residencia - rió de buena gana. Y Natsuki podía decir que era una agradable.

Natsuki bebió lo que sería su último tarro de la noche, ella tomaría esta mujer a algún lugar , pasarían la noche y ella se olvidaría del hecho de ser un cero a la izquierda en la vida de Shizuru, donde siquiera sus padres tenían conocimiento de su existencia y ni que decir del resto de su familia y amigos...al menos Saeko, Alyssa y su tripulación entera conocían a la castaña !

\- Bueno, no puede ser tan malo si ese cambio de residencia nos ha hecho encontrarnos en este pequeño bar...- la sonrisa de Natsuki era una encantadora, la bella mujer sintió de repente una punzada de calor correr por su cuerpo.

Pagando la cuenta, Natsuki les llevó fuera del bar, su lugar de elección , el apartamento de la belleza que llevaba en su brazo.

\- ahhhh... Ahhh...ssss...sssi...justo... Ahhh!

Natsuki se desplomó de espaldas a la cama la bella mujer justo sobre ella. Sus respiraciones eran jadeantes en el mejor, sus cuerpos perlados en el sudor de lo que ambas podían decir que era tal vez el sexto orgasmo de la noche, uno que habían construido duro y rápido pero golpeo en el lugar correcto para llegar a ser uno múltiple. Era éxtasis puro.

\- Rayos! Eso fue más que genial!- exclamo Natsuki con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro sonrojado. Estaba tan pérdida en su placer y el hormigueo en su cuerpo que no se había molestado en salir del abrazo posesivo de la mujer sobre ella.

La chica aún jadeante dejó un par de besos pluma sobre el seno derecho de Natsuki, su sonrisa igual de ancha como la de su amante.

\- Secundo eso!-Ambas rieron .

Natsuki movió sus manos a peinar el cabello enmarañado de la mujer en su pecho. La mujer apoyo la barbilla entre los pechos de Natsuki. Se miraron a los ojos por un rato buscando una reacción por parte de la otra.

Sus labios se encontraron en un suave roce que se convirtió en un ligero beso que era cálido y lento.

\- Mmmm...- gimieron en la boca de la otra. Parecían encajar muy bien. Así permanecieron compartiendo besos y caricias, hasta caer en un merecido descanso.

Fue temprano en la mañana que Natsuki se despertará de su sueño gracias a el exquisito aroma que rodeaba el ambiente . Su preferido. Tocino y huevos.

Natsuki se movió fuera de la cama sonriendo cuando el dolor en sus músculos le recordó lo bien que lo había pasado la noche anterior. No lo había pasado así de bien en mucho tiempo. Y eso era decir algo.

Pronto su estómago le guió a la cocina donde su bella amante vertía jugo en un vaso, usando nada más que una ligera blusa de botones que apenas cubría lo necesario ...hasta que se movía y Natsuki podía ver destellos de los gluteos firmes y algo más...

La belleza sonrió pícaramente después de percatarse de la mirada lujuriosa en los ojos esmeralda.

\- Hambre...?- cuestiono con total doble sentido.

Natsuki bebió uno de los vasos de jugo y en un movimiento tenía a la mujer sobre la barra del mostrador del fregadero gimiendo por más.

El desayuno quedó olvidado...

\- Tendré que limpiar la cocina más tarde...- bromeo la mujer .

Después de que la boca de Natsuki le llevara a un potente orgasmo, se trasladaron a la cama para otro pequeño maratón de sexo.

Natsuki rió a su lado en la cama- Lamento haber estropeado el desayuno...- se disculpó aunque no sentía la menor molestia por ello.

\- Oh! No te preocupes, por mi puedes arruinar lo cada mañana!- enfatizó la mujer , y de repente ambas se dieron cuenta de lo que implicaban esas palabras.

Natsuki guardó silencio.

-...yo...lo siento! No quise ...- Natsuki le silenció con un beso- mmmm...

Natsuki subió sobre la mujer por completo su piel desnuda en pleno contacto con la de la otra mujer . Profundos ojos esmeralda mirando a su amante debajo de ella.

\- No se que es...pero por alguna razón no puedo tener suficiente de ti...- sus labios a un centímetro de los llenos de la mujer bajo de ella-yo no hago más de una vez...- confesó- sin embargo llevo aquí desde la noche anterior y no puedo pensar en algo mas que no sea probarte una vez más y llevarte tan duro que el día de mañana no puedas caminar...- su tono gutural cargado de deseo.- y no quiero nada más que mi nombre sea clamado por tus labios una vez- sus dedos penetraron sorpresivamente a la mujer - y otra- sus movimientos rápidos y profundos - y otra vez

\- ahhhh...Ahhh...Ahhh...- los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes su cuerpo en sobre marcha.

\- Natsuki...- señaló la peliazul apenas rozando sus labios.

\- ...ahhhh...Ahhh

\- Dilo...- exigió aumentando la velocidad, podía sentir las húmedas y calientes paredes estrechar sus dedos- di mi nombre...

La mujer ahogo un gemido en su boca, sus manos aferradas a las sábanas de la cama- Natsuki!- exhaló cuando su cuerpo encontró su punto máximo de placer.

Natsuki le recompenso con un beso en los labios tragando sus alaridos de placer.

Varias horas más tarde Natsuki tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro sentada a la mesa con su tripulación.

Nao le miraba extrañada al igual que lo hacían Chie, Yukino, Aoi, Youko e incluso Mai. Pero no se atrevían a decir nada al respecto, era casi espeluznante.

\- Por fin te han freído el cerebro!?- tenía que ser Haruka la que abriere la boca para tocar el tema.

Todas miraron expectantes en espera de una rabieta por parte de su comandante. En vez de eso para su sorpresa Natsuki rió de buena gana.

\- No tienes idea mi querida Haruka! No tienes idea!- fue lo único que vitoreo feliz antes de salir de la sala, jugueteando con una pequeña nota en su mano- " ... Lucy"- pronunció el nombre con una gran sonrisa y procedió a marcar el número que le acompañaba.

Mientras tanto su tripulación se miraban la una a la otra con la boca abierta .

\- Esa Bubuzuke debe ser muy buena...!


	6. Chapter 6

Natsuki arribó a la sede de la confederación . Una sonrisa estampada en su rostro. Caminando por el vestíbulo , navegando en el mar de personas , Natsuki abordó el ascensor de tubo que le llevaría directamente a la oficina de su madre y el eje central del gobierno humano.

Cuando la pared cristalina se cerró con Natsuki a bordo, una serie de suspiros resonaron por el lugar.

Natsuki se complacía de ello.

En segundos Natsuki se encontraba de pie en el pasillo que le llevaría a su madre.

La peliazul se detuvo frente a un muro blanco, ninguna señal de puerta, manija o interruptor.

\- Bienvenida, Comandante- una voz robótica le dio la bienvenida - la matriarca le espera.

El muro se dividió en dos dando acceso a Natsuki.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, confió en que tu presencia aquí tiene que ver con esa primera expedición?

Saeko siempre había sido una mujer de pocas palabras, y cuando se trataba de trabajo, siempre era su prioridad. Sin olvidar que Natsuki no era conocida como su única hija biológica, no había cabida para una actitud diferente.

Natsuki se detuvo en el medio de la habitación, cuadrando su postura y cruzando sus manos tras su espalda recta.

\- Matriarca- saludó

Saeko levantó la montura de sus lentes sobre su nariz, mirando a Natsuki de pie a un metro de ella. Su oficina era bastante amplia a pesar de que carecía de mobiliario. Hoy día los archiveros eran obsoletos, liberando gran cantidad de espacio.

\- Continúe, Comandante- instruyó

Natsuki asintió y comenzó a dar su informe- los documentos están siendo transferidos ahora- oprimió el botón verde en su reloj y la descarga de archivos se presentó en un modelo holografico entre ellas.

Saeko leyó los números y letras, analizando lo que sería su paso a continuación .

Natsuki concluyó su explicación , esperando la respuesta de la mujer.

\- Eso es lo que conseguimos en la primer exploración.

\- Muy interesante, un nuevo planeta, nuevas criaturas, nuevas especies...- Saeko murmuró casi para si misma. Natsuki le observó. Un momento después Saeko le miró de nueva cuenta.- lo ha conseguido Comandante, su tripulación estará obteniendo la financiación y recursos que necesiten sin límite. El comité estará más que complacido, en realidad, lo hemos platicado y previendo el éxito de esta expedición se ha acordado que un miembro de la humanidad y un miembro de nuestros vecinos de la luna se unan a esta empresa suya. Ellos serán nuestros enlaces para los respectivos gobiernos, así como embajadores de la confederación , usted, Comandante, sólo se ocupará de lo que hace mejor y obtener los mejores resultados posibles de este proyecto. En una semana se embarcaran en su siguiente viaje.

Natsuki sonrió complacida, su interior hirviendo por las posibilidades de lo que esto significaba, y tendrían recurso ilimitado!

\- Como usted diga, matriarca

Saeko asintió

\- Puede marcharse- informó

Natsuki dio media vuelta y salió de la inmensa oficina. Esto merecía una celebración . En cuanto salió de la sede envió un mensaje a Lucy para reunirse en el bar donde se habían encontrado hace unos días. Una vez hecho eso, Natsuki se pavoneó felizmente por las calles.

Mientras tanto, Shizuru celebraba lo que sería su vigésimo quinto acuerdo nupcial.

\- Te haré muy feliz, Shizuru

Shizuru hizo una mueca de una sonrisa en dirección de la mujer

\- Confió en ti, Yui.

Los presentes aplaudieron a la nueva pareja real.

De vuelta a la sede de gobierno, Saeko se desplazaba entre la información que Natsuki había dejado para ella.

\- Ella es una genio...- una voz sonó en la oficina.

Saeko sonrió a la joven, mantenía el sus ojos en las tabulaciones.

\- La mayoría de las veces no comprendo como es que su gran potencial lo desperdicia en actividades más físicas que intelectuales, incluyendo su enorme potencial para un desastre sexual en masa. No entiendo como las mujeres se desmayan a sus pies , una tras otra, aún conociendo la reputación que se ha creado a su alrededor . Es como si cada una tuviese el ideal de que ser "la única para ella" y que talvez Natsuki cambiaría para ella.- Saeko se burló.

\- No se puede negar el encanto que posee esa hija tuya

Saeko miró a la joven

\- No tu también. Eres mi mano derecha, tus capacidades son tan buenas como las mías, no puedes estar embelesada por mi hija de todas las personas.- no hubo respuesta- quiero tu atención completa en algo que no sea mi hija cuando te embarques en la expedición - ordenó

\- Lo haré - afirmó con vehemencia

\- Será mejor que así sea, esta es una gran oportunidad y no la podemos dejar pasar, lo has entendido, Lucy?

La bella joven asintió

\- Bien...- respondió Saeko.


	7. Chapter 7

Nao miró a su Comandante con más desconfianza de la normal.

\- No es que me gustaría saber, pero, porque llevas tanto chocolate líquido? Sabes lo costoso que es eso!?

El chocolate, al igual que la carne y demás productos alimenticios que abundaban en la Tierra y ahora se "cosecha" en la luna , eran escasos, ya que imitar las condiciones del ex-planeta era bastante difícil. De ahí el costo exuberante.

Natsuki se encogió de hombros y continuo llenando su carrito de compras con chocolate, fresas,crema batida,kiwis ...y

\- Condones!?-exclamo Nao- para que demonios quieres tu ...!?-su pregunta murió en su garganta al ver la expresión lujuriosa en el rostro de la peliazul- olvídalo...-dijo haciendo su camino por el pasillo.

\- Si no puedes soportarlo , no me incites!-gritó Natsuki, bastante orgullosa de su "victoria". Nao no se molestó en verle.

\- Pues yo veo algo que estaría más que dispuesta a soportar...-una voz melodiosa habló a más espaldas de Natsuki.

Natsuki se volvió para ver a la mujer. Una delicia.

\- Es eso así...?-inquirió sonriente - que te parece si comprobamos la veracidad de esas palabras...

La mujer colgó su brazo del de Natsuki y entraron a lo que parecía ser una cámara de refrigeración...

Media hora después las mujeres reaparecieron con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Justo en ese momento Nao había vuelto por su carrito de compra. La peliroja miró a Natsuki que se despedía de la mujer.

\- Tienes escarcha en la chamarra...-dijo Nao.

Natsuki sacudió la acumulación de hielo en sus hombros y tomó de nuevo el control del carrito, andando por el pasillo.

\- Encontraste las galletas? - cuestionó en busca del paquete entre sus compras , ansiosa por encontrar las delicias sabor fresa.

Nao carraspeo desde su lugar junto a Natsuki, sosteniendo el paquete de galletas jumbo para que las viese. Natsuki sonrió brillante.

\- Estar tanto tiempo en ese enorme congelador debió cortar la electricidad a tus ya escasas neuronas?-inquirió sonriente.

Natsuki entrecerró los ojos en su segundo a el mando, arrebatando la caja de sus manos y lanzarla entre el montón de chocolate.

\- No fue tanto tiempo, aunque, resistió más que el promedio-informo moviendo las cejas cómicamente. Nao entornó los ojos y comenzó a caminar, Natsuki a su lado.

\- Creía que las chicas lunares te habían aburrido?

Natsuki rió - No hay manera en el sistema solar en que yo me aburra de las mujeres, talvez deberías probarlo, se que no te vas a arrepentir...-sugirió

\- Ya deseas Kruger...-se mofo Nao. Natsuki rió .

Haruka estaba sudando, ser la encargada del abastecimiento de la nave no era una tarea fácil, mucho menos cuando tenías que cargar con las mercancías de sus tripulantes , así como lo necesario para la supervivencia en una larga travesía.

\- Ese fue el último chocolate!-exclamo alegremente limpiando su frente.

Mai sonrió - Bueno, sólo faltan las provisiones del resto de la tripulación y los indispensables para la nave-anunció jugando con el holograma de tabulación .

\- Para que rayos quiere el comandante tanto chilotas líquido?-inquirió limpiando sus manos.

Mai sabía la respuesta a eso- Créeme, no quieres saber...-respondió sonriendo . Haruka frunció el ceño y sin más continuó con el abastecimiento del almacén.

La tripulación de la nave estaba más que feliz de trabajar en su preparación para el viaje, era como ver un hormiguero en acción. No tendrían problemas en salir en los próximos tres días.

Mai suspiró feliz, esta era una de las razones por las que se había negado a abandonar a Natsuki y la tripulación. La libertad de viajar por el espacio. Además, no dejaría a Natsuki a su suerte de esa manera, fue ella quien salvara la vida a su hermano ...y nunca podría pagarle por ello.

\- Tokiha que rayos haces mirando a la nada!? Juro que si a ti también se te han congelado los neurotransmisores ni loca me embarco en este viaje!

Mai observó a Nao caminando en su dirección , el ceño fruncido .

\- Que hizo Natsuki ahora?

\- Que va a hacer? Tirarse a toda mujer que se encuentra por el camino, mira que hacerlo en la cámara frigorífica!? - Nao negó con la cabeza de lado a lado- cuando va a parar esto?

Mai rió - Natsuki no sabe como manejar el desprecio. Recuerdas cuando Saeko le prohibió construir esos pequeños transbordadores?

Nao asintió y sus boca se abrió .

\- No me digas que...

Mai sonrió ampliamente- así es...fue y construyó esta nave, única en su línea , aún después de todos estos años, sólo Natsuki conoce todos sus niveles, comienzo a pensar que tiene tantas salas y zonas que podríamos traer a toda la población lunar y nos sobraría espacio para descubrir!

\- Me estas diciendo que por culpa de la princesita , Natsuki pasó de ser una monja a una ninfómana!? Que no estará tranquila hasta tomar a todo ente femenino!?

Nao comenzó a pasear de lado a lado murmurando cosas como "chocolates" "fresas" "jumbo"

Mai le miraba con diversión

\- Que le sucede a Nao?

Mai se encontró con Natsuki de pie junto a ella

\- Creo que acaba de descubrir que te tendrá que aceptar como eres-respondió Mai

Natsuki le observó sin comprender nada.

\- Mmm. Bien.-decidió cambiar de tema, ignorando a Nao que murmuraba "condones" "galletas"- tienes los datos que la matriarca te ha enviado? No queremos que nuestros nuevos inquilinos para el viaje se quejen con ella por que no hemos cumplido con sus "necesidades"

\- Esta cuidado. Haruka se encargara del abastecimiento , le daré un chequeo antes de partir- Natsuki asintió- no entiendo porque buscas los fondos con la confederación si sabes que la política estará en esto...y tu odias la política

\- Eso es fácil. Si buscara patrocinadores privados los descubrimientos que haga sólo estarían al alcance y para beneficio de unos pocos, todos tienen derecho a disfrutar de esto, no sólo los privilegiados-Natsuki observó a Mai- fue por eso que pude ayudar a Takumi y muchos más como el. - Natsuki sonrió- avísame cuando el trabajo de hoy este hecho, quiero ver los informes antes de ir a dormir- Natsuki dio media vuelta volviendo por donde había llegado- y dile a Nao que se vaya con ese chico Takeda a beber unos tragos, necesita relajarse!

Mai le miró hasta perderle de vista, luego volvió a Nao y detuvo su andar- Tienes el día libre, ve y disfrútalo!


	8. Chapter 8

La noche antes de embarcarse a su viaje, Natsuki invitó a la tripulación para una fiesta en uno de los clubs más exclusivos de la Luna.

Mai se encontraba en la barra bebiendo un cóctel multicolor, a su lado apareció Nao con una cerveza en la mano.

\- No pensé en ti como una chica de cerveza...- dijo Mai.

Nao rió- Y yo no pensaba en ti como del tipo arcoiris- hizo señas a el cóctel.

\- El camarero dijo que era la especialidad de la casa y según un programa que vi, siempre es bueno seguir las sugerencias de barman.

Mai sorbió su bebida haciendo una mueca. Nao se carcajeo.

\- Lo que no parece bien es seguir las recomendaciones de los programas...

De repente Natsuki se acercó a la barra para pedir una docena de bebidas.

\- No es demasiado para una noche, comandante?-inquirió Nao.

Natsuki se burló- Las chicas están sedientas!- informó alegremente, pagando por la s bebidas y de vuelta a su mesa, donde una docena de mujeres le esperaban.

\- Nunca ha adquirido una de esas enfermedades desagradables?

Mai se atragantó con su bebida.

\- Que pregunta es esa Nao?

\- Que? Simplemente tengo curiosidad, no se pueden tener tantas parejas sexuales sin contraer alguna, cierto? Además de todos nosotros tu eres quien le conoce mejor, creo que lo hacen desde la escuela preparatoria?

Mai asintió. En aquel entonces aún existía la tierra...

\- Asi es, fuimos a la escuela Fukka, Natsuki cursaba el mismo año que yo a pesar de que ella es un año mayor...nos conocimos cuando me había metido en un embrollo o algo así...-Mai se rió.

\- Algo así?

\- Si! Lo que pasa es que al parecer una chica con una descripción muy parecida a la mía había agredido a una amiga de Natsuki y esta de buenas a primeras se paró frente a mi y me amenazo con mantenerme alejada de la escuela y sus amigas o pagaría por ello...y como supondrás aparecí al día siguiente ...mi primer día de clase, ya que había sido transferida, como si nada y Natsuki se me fue encima , nos hicimos de palabras y ella no entendió razones hasta que su amiga Mikoto le explicó toda la situación...con un comienzo como ese podrás entender que nuestra amistad se construyó con bastante rapidez ...después de todo..."lo peor ya había pasado"!

\- No me sorprende nada! Al parecer Natsuki no sabe entamblar una amistad a menos que te amenace en el proceso!

Ambas rieron ante sus propios recuerdos de su primer encuentro con la peliazul.

\- Y ya que lo dices, con Haruka y compañía sucedió algo parecido.

\- Y bien? Como se las ha arreglado el comandante para mantener el ritmo sin morir de enfermedad?

\- Nao...

\- No seas mojigata Mai!

\- Me creerías si te dijera que Natsuki hasta antes de venir a la Luna ella no era lo que se le llama una mujeriega? Es más, nadie nunca le había conocido una novia...

Nao abrió mucho los ojos-...es en serio?como es eso posible?

Mai se encogió de hombros- Al parecer todo tiene que ver con cierta reina...y antes de que me preguntes más, yo no sé nada más y no al parecer Natsuki se las ha arreglado para no contraer nada...habría que reconocerle eso...

Nao asintió - Es una perra astuta! Como pueden las mujeres arrojarse a sus pies!? No lo entiendo!-señaló a el grupo de mujeres que babeaban sobre Natsuki .

\- Eso mi querida Nao-san es un gran misterio...

A pesar de todo, esa noche Natsuki se las arregló para volver a su habitación de hotel ...sola. Con su espalda sobre el colchón y los ojos cerrados, la mente de Natsuki vagó a su primer beso compartido con Shizuru.

Las negociaciones sobre la emigración de la humanidad a la Luna estaba llegando a buenos términos y Natsuki no podía apartar la vista de su soberana, su voz, cabello, piel ...toda ella era digna de admiración y su corazón no podía dejar de saltarse un par de golpes cada vez que esa mirada carmesí se posaba en ella.

Natsuki había aprovechado el receso para ir a los baños y refrescar se un poco mojando su rostro, cuando levantó su vista había su reflejo en el espejo, se encontró con que otro par de ojos le devolvían la mirada. En un santiamén se encontraba sobre el mostrador y compartiendo un beso abrazador con la mujer que no podía parar de fantasear...

Desde aquel día Natsuki sabía que el sabor de la castaña jamás podría ser olvidado sin importar cuantos otros probase...

-... Shizuru- murmuro en la oscuridad de su habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

Shizuru se despertó con un ligero sobresalto, el recuerdo de su primer beso con Natsuki rondando su mente.

\- Mmmm...-vino el murmullo de Yui a su costado. Shizuru suspiró.

Ahora mismo no sabía si era una buena idea embarcarse en la expedición, sin duda necesitaban a un representante suyo para cubrir las bases de la diplomacia con los nuevos planetas y seres que se encontrarían, pero comenzaba a dudar de que su presencia fuese la adecuada, después de todo meses o años lejos de su planeta no podrían ser muy beneficiosos. Shizuru suspiró de nuevo. A quien engañaba, ese dilema tendrá fácil solución con su desplazamiento, eso crearía básicamente un doble suyo en cada sentido y le sería como estar en dos lugares a la vez. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba era Natsuki o más bien lo que implicaba permanecer bajo su techo tanto tiempo. No sería seguro. Otro suspiro. Ya lo resolvería en su momento.

Lucy por su parte se encontraba muy emocionada, la oportunidad de su vida estaba frente a ella y contaba los segundos para abordar la nave que le llevaría a vivir la experiencia de su vida y si en el medio de ello conseguía que Natsuki se rindiera ante ella, todo sería simplemente perfecto. Ella sonrió en su sueño.

\- Muy bien señoras! Leven anclas!- ordenó Natsuki, causando que Haruka y compañía entornarán los ojos ante la broma que su comandante hacia ante cada despegue. Natsuki sonrió.

Después del aburrido protocolo y evento político, la última revisión de la nave y suministros estaba terminada y todos estaban listos para salir. Incluyendo sus dos "invitados" que resultaron ser Lucy y la misma Shizuru... Natsuki se mordió el labio inferior ante el pensamiento de un trío. Sabiendo que ni en su más alocada fantasía eso sucedería decidió ignorar sus presencias por el mayor tiempo que le fuese posible.

Natsuki llegó a su puesto de mando y observó a su tripulación trabajar. En segundos se encontraban viajando a años luz de la Luna.

\- Buen trabajo muchachos!- felicitó- todo ha salido a la perfección. Ahora nos podemos relajar un poco y comenzar con los cambios de turno - en cuestión de minutos el puente de mando se encontraba casi vacío.

\- Vas a dar la "bienvenida" a tus invitadas?- preguntó Nao en un tono de burla.

\- Nao! Déjale por un momento!- regañó Mai.

\- Gracias Mai...pero ya que Nao me lo pregunta...creo que sería bueno darle una respuesta- Nao sonrió y Mai temía un tanto por lo que Natsuki podría decir...- y la respuesta a tu pregunta sería...a cuál de las dos debo "visitar" primero?-inquirió sonriente. La boca de Nao y Mai se abrió cómicamente ante la respuesta, sin duda no era una que habían esperado.- sorprendidas?-ambas asintieron aún sin palabras- bueno, la verdad es que llegué a la conclusión de que "si la vida te da limones...has limonada". No pienso quebrarme la cabeza por la situación. He llegado a más allá de eso. Y creo que esto tendrá que tener una solución por si sólo ...al final todo será como tenga que ser...-afirmó . Poniéndose en pie y ajustando su uniforme se volvió a su amigas y camaradas- así que, a quien piensan que debo ver primero? O tal vez debo esperar a que ellas vengan a mi?-no hubo respuesta.- bueno, ciertamente será mejor saber quien de las dos dará el primer paso...-murmuró para su misma saliendo de la habitación.

\- Natsuki a perdido su mente...-dijo Mai.

\- El drama lesbico es el mejor no crees!?-cuestiono Nao extrañamente emocionada. Mai frunció el ceño.

\- Me voy a dormir...

Natsuki tarareaba mientras se deshacía de su uniforme, pronto se encontraba en una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón holgado suave. Un golpe en la puerta le anunció que tenía un visitante. Abriendo la puerta se encontró a Lucy aún vistiendo su ropa formal. Sin embargo justo en ese mismo momento ...

\- Natsuki...

-Natsuki...

Shizuru había aparecido en su habitación llamando su nombre. Natsuki estaba de pie entre las dos mujeres que se miraban la una a la otra.

Ante el silencio mortal , Natsuki optó por lo primero que le vino a la mente- Que tan en contra estarían de un trío?- ofreció casi esperanzada por una respuesta afirmativa. Ambas mujeres fruncieron el ceño y sin mediar palabra ambas habían abandonado la habitación y el umbral de la misma. Natsuki suspiró-...supongo que eso es un no...-susurró en la soledad de su pequeño camarote . Minutos después dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Por otro lado Lucy y Shizuru eran una historia completamente distinta, ninguna pegaría un ojo en toda la noche.


	10. Chapter 10

Haruka siempre acostumbra mantener en supervisión el almacén de la nave, sería una tragedia si su abastecimiento decayera mucho antes de lo controlado.

Así que, Haruka miraba fijamente a el holograma del inventario que sobresalía de su muñeca, presionó el código de ingreso del área, la compuerta de abrió al instante.

-mmmm, veamos...los líquidos...-andando hacia su objetivo dentro de la la inmensa sala, mantuvo fija su mirada en los números que no tuvo tiempo de notar el obstáculo en su paso, tropezando estrepitosamente -...pero que carajo...!? - exclamó dando brinquitos asegurando su paso. Dando vuelta hacia donde había tropezado se encontró con nada más que la comandante cubierta con una frazada y hecha un ovillo en el medio del pasillo. Haruka bufó duro y le tomó del cuello cual cachorro, arrastrando le fuera de la unidad.

Natsuki que parecía no ser consciente de nada simplemente se dejaba llevar...hasta que Haruka le arrojo al suelo del puente de mando donde su cabeza se estrelló con el escalón que elevaba su escaño.

\- Ay! Que demonios!?-exclamó Natsuki levantándose de un salto frotando su nuca con lágrimas contenidas en su ojos.- eso duele...-gruñó mirando hacia Haruka que permanecía mirándole con el ceño fruncido.- porque demonios me tratas así!? Si, Yukino te dejó fría toda la noche no es culpa mía!-recriminó

En el fondo del puente de mando Yukino se ruborizo...porque a decir verdad había sido todo lo contrario...

Nao y Mai observaban la interacción un tanto sorprendidas.

Haruka ignoró ha Natsuki y dirigió su atención al dúo que les miraba.

\- Será mejor que le encuentren dueña responsable pronto, porque esta mañana casi me mato tropezando con su humanidad en el medio del pasillo durante mi revisión en el almacén!- gritó después de dar media vuelta hacia la salida y de vuelta a el trabajo.

Nao y Mai suspiraron mientras tomaban la forma desaliñada de la peliazul.

\- Que hacias durmiendo en el almacén?-cuestionó Nao a la vez que el instinto maternal en Mai se activó haciéndole inspeccionar a Natsuki de pies a cabeza en busca de alguna herida...

\- Es asunto tuyo, Nao...

\- Kya! -gritó Mai señalando a el cuello de Natsuki. Nao puso los ojos y se acercó a ver el motivo del escándalo.

\- Oh mi dios...-murmuro ante la vista. Una marca roja se formaba en el hueco de la clavícula de Natsuki

Natsuki lanzó su mano para cubrirle haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el contacto.

Nao soltó una carcajada ante la realización.

\- Quien fue Natsuki? La reina o la princesa? - cuestiono burlona.

\- Ja Ja Ja...-refutó Natsuki sin humor.- para su información fue un accidente de higiene...me lo he hecho en el baño...las nanomaquinas harán su trabajo pronto...

\- Sexo duro en el baño?-inquirió Nao.

\- Nao!- exclamaron Mai y Natsuki. Nao sólo se encogió de hombros realmente sin importarle.

Natsuki se puso ligeramente pálida ante el recuerdo.

\- Natsuki en algún momento tienes que dejar de hacer ...ya sabes...lo que haces...no es sano para nadie...

Muy en el fondo Natsuki sabía que Mai tenía razón, sin embargo que haces cuando la mujer de tu corazón no te tiene a ti en el suyo? Natsuki suspiró...

\- Como va el curso?

\- Estamos a dos días de llegar a las cercanías de la órbita de Blue...

Natsuki sonrió.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, avísenme cuando estemos en su órbita, llevaremos a nuestras embajadoras a dar un paseo...- sonrió para sus adentros.

Nao y Mai entornaron los ojos.

\- Que!?- inquirió Natsuki, tomando asiento en su puesto de mando.

Sus colegas y amigas suspiraron pesadamente y volvieron a sus actividades tratando de ignorar lo mejor posible a su líder.

Natsuki bufó sin comprender, luego llevó su atención a el mapa estelar, sin la menor idea de que habría más allá en las estrellas.

\- Demonios!-exclamó Natsuki llevando su dedo a la boca, tras recibir tremendo machucón con la tuerca en el tuvo de condensación.

\- Te encuentras bien, Natsuki?-inquirió Mai.

Natsuki exhaló limpiando el sudor que bañaba su rostro.

\- Fue sólo un machucón ...la tuerca estaba más apretada de lo que pensé ...además en este condenado conducto apenas me puedo mover...-gruñó ajustando la nueva parte que reemplazaría la anterior.

\- Creo que deberías quejarte con el diseñador de la nave...-se burló la peliroja

\- Debería recordarle que el espacio no debe ser sacrificado a pesar de ser funcional...-gimió la última parte a la vez que se deslizaba fuera del pequeño ducto-...le he dejado como nuevo...-sonrió complacida.

\- Mmmm... Natsuki?

\- Que sucede Mai?

\- El sistema acaba de informar sobre una fuga en el alimentador de agua...

Natsuki frunció el ceño- ...he atendido más de cinco averías en un día...esto ...-hizo una pausa pensando-...iré a revisar...mientras estoy en ello, será mejor que adviertas a la tripulación sobre la posibilidad de que tengamos algún polizón en la nave...

El único lugar donde han descendido ha sido Blue, donde a diferencia de la primera vez, no contaron con la suerte de encontrar ha ningún ser habitando o visitando el lugar , pero al parecer ese hecho no era del todo concreto.

Una hora más tarde Natsuki ingresó al área de ciclo, donde se las había ingeniado para reproducir el ciclo del agua de manera sistemática y perpetua para abastecer la nave sin problemas, aunque ahora mismo uno de los cilindros de hidrógeno presentaba una fuga, entorpeciendo el proceso. Examinando de cerca el metal, los ojos esmeralda encontraron de inmediato el problema.

\- Un mordisco?-tocó con la yema de los dedos lo que sin duda era la marca inconfundible de caninos-...pero...

Un chirrido en la esquina de la habitación le atrajo la atención, andando hacia el lugar encontró al causante de sus problemas.

\- Mai...retira la alerta...he encontrado al culpable...-Natsuki intentó reprimir una sonrisa,mirando a lo que en la tierra se podría haber conocido como un lobo, sólo que en este caso su pelaje estaba hecho del mismo material que las plantas en Blue dándole una apariencia puntiaguda y haciéndole más aterrador, o debería ser así, aunque sin duda el hecho de que su hocico se encontrara congelado imponiéndole una especie de bozal y sus patas delanteras se encontraran adheridas a el , le restaba con creces el potencial aterrador.- así que tu has estado haciendo un destrozo en mi nave...-Natsuki se puso en cuclillas examinando de cerca el bello animal- si me dejas puedo ayudarte...- el lobo gruñó- en ese caso te dejare sólo- Natsuki tomó sus herramientas y comenzó el trabajo de reparación , ignorando totalmente a su compañero en la habitación. Tras varias horas el trabajo estaba hecho y Natsuki andaba hacia la salida, cuando bajos aullidos le detuvieron, volviendo a el lobo, tomo el soplete en mano y liberó al animal sin mediar palabra, haciendo su camino de vuelta al puesto de mando...el lobo andando justo tras ella.

Natsuki había encontrado un amigo inesperado.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Joder! Se me esta congelando el culo! Cuanto hasta que lleguemos al palacio de la reina de las nieves!?- tiritó Nao con pesar.

Quienes no parecían tener ningún problema eran Lucy y Shizuru, al contrario, parecía que tenían un extraño brillo de emoción en sus ojos, como aquella que poseen los niños antes de Navidad. Natsuki sonrió a su amiga.

\- Seguro que tiene unos guardias adecuados a tus gustos que te ayuden a entrar en calor.-alentó.

Nao se rió - Oh! Claro! Como ese bombón de Blue!?-respondió sarcástica.

Natsuki bufó y apretó el paso.

Tan sólo una hora después se encontraron de pie frente a un enorme puente de hielo cristalino que conectaba con el portón del inmenso castillo cubierto de nieve.

\- Iré primero.-dijo Natsuki, con seguridad que seguramente no tenía. Antes de dar un paso hacia lo desconocido observó a Nao- si muero, recuerda alimentar a Dhuran todos los días con con tornillos y tuercas que son sus favoritos y dona mi colección de lencería a la caridad-informó con una sonrisa.

Nao asintió a la primera petición, pero la segunda le mereció un ademan de vómito - Yacks! Quien va a querer tener esas cosas!?-Lucy y Shizuru se ruborizaron más allá del frío- si vas a regalar algo que valga la pena...-gruñó Nao.

Natsuki le miró ofendida- Son mi tesoro más preciado y lo sabes!- Lucy y Shizuru asintieron interiormente, sabedoras de la verdad

El comentario le valió la réplica de Nao y viceversa, lo que llevó a una de sus clásicas batallas verbales...

\- SILENCIO FORASTEROS O LES CORTARE LA CABEZA! -un vocerron les hizo callar.

Su atención dirigida ahora hacia lo que a todos parecía...

\- Estamos en el planeta Yeti!-exclamo fascinada la peliroja. Amaba las viejas historias del hombre de las nieves.- me puedo quedar con uno!?-pidió en tono remilgado, colgada del brazo de Natsuki.

Natsuki se disponía a hacerle callar cuando un zumbido proveniente del Yeti se dirigió hacia ellas, sin dudarlo les retiró de la trayectoria del sonido, pocos segundos después el lugar donde se habían encontrado de pie tenía un enorme cráter. Natsuki de inmediato se colocó en el frente del grupo y Nao justo detrás suyo desplegando el escudo de protección para cubrir a las otras dos féminas.

\- Estamos aquí en son de paz, nos gustaría hablar con su líder!- explicó Natsuki desde su extremo del puente.

El Yeti se limitó a gruñir, luego cuando se disponía a tomar aire y soplar, lo que Natsuki supone era su manera de atacar hace unos momentos, justo frente a sus ojos una silueta nebulosa se formó . Dejando a la vista fémina escarchada de pies a cabeza. El Yeti se detuvo al instante.

\- Han dicho que vienen en paz. Déjalos pasar, Holaf...-dijo en voz calma. El Yeti asintió, y se deslizó bajo el puente, perdiendose de su vista.

La fémina en escarcha, les dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de caminar hacia el portón, que se abrió para ella.

\- Ara ara, parece que nos invita a entrar.- Lucy asintió.

\- Creo que deberíamos seguirle antes de que posiblemente lo tome como una ofensa.-propuso

Nao desmontó su protección y miró a su comandante, que tenía una tonta sonrisa en la cara. - No me digas que le quieres llevar a la cama?-cuestiono casi con aburrimiento.

Natsuki negó con cabeza - No, pero me encantaría que le enseñará ese truco con la neblina y toda la cosa- dijo emocionada.

\- Se te ha freído el cerebro? Eso es descomposición molecular...ni tu podrías hacer algo con eso...- Natsuki le miró de reojo, dándole una sonrisa burlona.

\- Desafío aceptado...-respondió - ahora vamos! - alentó a todas a seguirle.

\- Si tu consigues eso, yo quiero mi Yeti... - murmuró Nao siguiendo a el grupo.

\- Si, Natsuki desea, yo puedo enseñarle la ciencia detrás de la teletransportacion ...-ofreció la castaña. Natsuki detuvo su andar por un segundo y luego continuo su camino como si nada se hubiese dicho.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando ingresaron en el castillo les sorprendió un interior bastante austero.

\- Me gusta más el castillo de la Luna...-murmuro Natsuki. Nao entorno los ojos. Shizuru sólo asintió y Lucy se encontró viendo fijamente hacia el frente, donde la figura yacía sobre un trono de cristal.

\- Han dicho venir en son de paz. - su voz como la seda.

Natsuki miró de reojo a sus acompañantes, esperando a que la parte diplomática entrara en acción, aunque obviamente no estaban por la labor. Natsuki tomo aire y dio un paso al frente.

\- Soy la Comandante Natsuki a cargo de la misión. Los habitantes de la Luna deseamos establecer contacto con quienes compartimos el sistema solar...- en un segundo su cuerpo se encontraba a un metro de distancia del trono-...queremos conocerles y establecer lazos de amistad con ustedes...-acto seguido labios inesperadamente acogedores capturaban los suyos en un beso abrazador...

Nao rechiflo en la parte trasera del lugar - demonios! Estas chicas de hielo si que son rápidas!

Lucy y Shizuru le miraron con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

De vuelta a Natsuki...sin duda disfrutaba de las atenciones de su "anfitriona".

\- Veo que es verdad lo que dices...-comenzó la mujer tras soltar a Natsuki. Natsuki sonrió brillante, limpiando la escarcha al rededor de sus labios.

\- Como lo sabe?-preguntó.

\- Lo que acabo de hacer, es verificar que tus labios y lengua hablan verdad...-explicó

\- Wowow! El mejor interrogatorio nunca! - soltó Natsuki.

\- Veo que sus costumbres son distintas, pero nosotros sólo copulamos para la reproducción, por muy atrayente que sea el espécimen si no es capaz , será liquidado...

Natsuki tragó- Mejor interrogarme lo que guste...o yo puedo buscar la verdad cuanto guste...-ofreció .

La mujer le miró extrañada.

Nao palmeo su frente- Estúpida Natsuki, hará que nos maten...

\- Ese es parte de su encanto...- suspiró Lucy... Nao le miró como si estuviese loca.

Shizuru decidió que era buen momento para dejar de jugar e hizo su camino hacia las mujeres en el frente.

\- Si me permite...

\- Kaguya...soy la Reina Kaguya...-respondió la mujer.

\- ... Kaguya...soy la reina de la Luna... y vengo en compañía de la comandante y su tripulación, nuestro objetivo abrir la brecha interestelar...para un beneficio común.-anunció- sería su deseo participar de ello?-concluyó diplomáticamente .

La Reina Kaguya les observó por un momento.

\- No es de sabios tomar decisiones de tal magnitud sin más. - la Reina chasqueo los dedos y al instante el Yeti apareció, por el portón...a primera vista como una bestia...y cada paso tornandose casi humano...

La mandíbula de Nao cayó- No me iré de aquí sin el mío...-juró , sus ojos jamás dejando el espécimen macho musculoso y a la vista hermoso caminando hacia la reina .

Lucy le miró divertida- Supongo que no sólo Natsuki podía causar nuestra muerte...

\- Holaf, muestra a nuestros invitados su lugar de descanso. Se quedarán el tiempo necesario, al parecer tienen interesantes propuestas que aportar...-ordenó antes de desaparecer en la neblina.

Holaf les guió por el laberíntico castillo.

\- Es un espejismo, no es así? - intuyo Shizuru, mientras caminaban por las inmaculadas paredes, ningún adorno en ellas.

Holaf sonrió siniestramente - No se podría esperar menos de su majestad. - felicitó- no podía esperar que la Reina Kaguya dejase entrar a unos forasteros en el palacio "real".

Natsuki le miró- Si es un espejismo, eso significa que moriremos de frío sin notarlo!?- simuló alarma. Las nanomaquinas les protegían, pero al igual que Shizuru había optado por caminar y no "aparecer" hasta con el espectro de la reina, Natsuki tampoco debelaría sus fortalezas.

Holaf sonrió- El simple hecho de que tres humanos no han muerto del frío ya es un milagro, esa es al parecer la razón por la que la Reina no les ha eliminado, existe la esperanza de que puedan conseguir lo que han venido a buscar. Y respondiendo a su pregunta. No, no morirán en el espejismo, en realidad están bajo la protección de la magia, podría descansar tranquilamente si así lo desean.

Holaf les mostró las habitaciones.

\- Que tengan una satisfactoria estadía...- indicó a Nao siendo la suya la última habitación.

Nao la miró de arriba a abajo.- Sin duda ya le encuentro satisfactoria, más sería placentera si decides quedarte...-ronroneo .

Holaf carcajeo- No quisiera dañar a un invitado de mi reina.

Nao sonrió- Entiendo, yo no quiero dañar a el guardia de la reina...

Holaf le estudio por un segundo- Intenta más tarde...- dijo antes de marchar por el laberinto.

Nao le miró asta perderle de vista- No me iré sin uno para mi...- dijo para su misma antes de entrar a su habitación.


	13. Chapter 13

Natsuki y compañía se encontraban disfrutando de la amabilidad de su anfitriona, degustando una comida placentera.

\- Es realmente bueno ver que disfrutan de lo que hay en la mesa, en la cocina temían que no fuese acorde a su organismo-dijo la reina.

\- Bueno, más allá de que se enfría condenadamente rápido, no tenemos problema...-y que sea casi todo en colores extraños, pensó Natsuki, pero incluso ella entendía que no sería lo mejor que decir en aquella situación. Lucy y Shizuru casi suspiraron aliviadas. La reina asintió- ...así, me preguntaba, si no ha visto nada dañino de nuestra parte, sería posible que conociéramos algo sobre ustedes o su planeta...algún lugar...lo que quiera... No quiero que piense que le estoy presionando o nada, es sólo que, me parece que nuestra buena voluntad ha quedado demostrada. No le parece? Y antes que nada, el objetivo de esto es que nos conozcamos unos a otros...por supuesto, usted y su gente encontrarían la misma hospitalidad que nos brinden ustedes, cuando a si lo deseen, si deciden visitar la Luna...-ofreció - no es así su alteza?-refiriéndose a Shizuru.

\- Asi es -dijo Shizuru mirando a la reina- Natsuki tiene la razón. Es hora de crear lazos amistosos, no le parece?-instó. La reina les observó.

\- Holaf les ha estado observando, el ha sido mis ojos y oídos durante este corto periodo de tiempo y, más allá de que su compañera pelirroja le hiciere insinuaciones de apareamiento- Lucy, Natsuki y Shizuru le observaron, Nao sólo se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo su plato amarillo fluorescente- ningún otro incidente se ha suscitado, su nave también ha permanecido fuera de nuestra órbita...- Natsuki había hablado con Mai para los arreglos pertinentes, más deberían permanecer alerta y preparados para un escape de urgencia de ser necesario. -...sin embargo, me temo que por razones de seguridad no podría tomar a todos ustedes a una zona ocupada, podría ser peligroso, no por intensiones hostiles, pero entenderán que hasta ahora no habíamos recibido ninguna clase de visita por parte de algún otro ser. Podrían ser un poco ariscos.

\- En ese caso, si se me permite-comenzó Lucy- me gustaría ser yo quien le acompañase, su alteza. Soy más de un diplomático que gusta de aprender que de una guerrera, confió en usted y su guardia con mi seguridad. -ofreció.

La reina Kaguya asintió sin emoción en su rostro. - En ese caso, vayamos...

Al siguiente pestañeo se habían ido.

\- No esta celosa, comandante?-se inmiscuyo Nao.

Natsuki le miró extrañada- Porque habría de estarl...- Natsuki no parecía entender el problema, hasta que la realidad se cruzó por su mente-... Oh! Tienes razón!-exclamó. Shizuru le miró extrañada, más ninguna emoción apareció en su rostro.- sólo Lucy verá lo que hay allá!-gimió Natsuki atormentada.

\- Ara ara...- Shizuru disimuló una sonrisa.

Nao les observó - Y ahora que no hay polizones en los alrededores...por fin van a solucionar este asunto suyo de "hoy si , mañana no y pasado mañana quien sabe" ? Las apuestas corren a favor de que aquí la comandante - señaló a Natsuki con su tenedor- le entregará más tarde que temprano la única llave de su cinturón de castidad...para prometerle fidelidad eterna...

Natsuki tuvo un flash imaginario sobre lo que Nao decía...y no pudo atinar a nada más que ruborizarse. Shizuru por su parte el fuego quemaba en su interior...

\- Ya cállate Nao, que nos tomarán como pervertidos incurables gracias a ti y esa gran boca que tienes...-gruñó Natsuki , recobrando algo de su ingenio.

\- Me temo comandante que usted es la menos indicada para decir eso...-se burló la peliroja.

Natsuki se puso roja del coraje.

\- Esperemos que Lucy haga un buen trabajo, de eso dependerá el éxito o fracaso de esta misión. - Shizuru aportó el sentido común una vez más.

\- Es realmente interesante todo esto, me hace recordar lo que solía ser la Antártica en la Tierra...-confesó Lucy, emocionada.

\- Así que existe un lugar parecido a nuestro planeta en la Luna?- inquirió la reina.

\- Oh, no, la luna es mayormente compuesta por rocas y extraños minerales... Nao, Natsuki y yo misma, así como muchos otros no somos nativos de la Luna, recientemente la Reina Shizuru nos ha permitido vivir en su planeta- Kaguya le miró ligeramente sorprendida y, extrañada . Lucy se percató de aquello y sin pensarlo preguntó.- que sucede majestad?

\- Me ha sorprendido conocer que la Reina de la Luna les haya permitido tal cosa, yo misma difícilmente me imagino haciendo tal cosa, no por egoísmo, si no, porque eso supondría un enorme sacrificio para mi planeta y mi gente...es un gran gesto de su parte. - dijo. Lucy podía casi percibir la creciente admiración de Kaguya hacia Shizuru. "Oh, genial, otra fan" pensó para si misma; aunque tal vez, eso funcionaria a su favor.

\- Asi es, los humanos le debemos mucho a la Reina Shizuru, pero no habríamos sido capaces de sobrevivir en un primer momento de no haber sido por nuestra líder y salvadora de la humanidad...

Lucy le contó su historia intentando demostrar que la relación que ellos habían formado era sólo una muestra de lo que serían capaces compartiendo unos con otros.

\- De ser cierto todo lo que has dicho, tal vez sería conveniente dar una oportunidad a esta Alianza suya- Kaguya les había encaminando por las zonas más altas de la ciudadela y gratamente notó que si bien sus habitantes les observaban con extrañeza también había interés en este visitante. Kaguya lo entendía, más que nada por el sentimiento de tener la certeza de que al parecer no estaban solos en el universo.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Lucy- Excelente su majestad.

\- Mi decisión aún no es definitiva, se llevarán a Holaf con ustedes el resto del tiempo que les tome este viaje, antes de que nada más suceda, quiero la certeza de que mi gente no será dañada y que sus palabras son verdad.

Lucy asintió - Se que nuestra comandante estará gustosa de cumplir sus términos.- aseguró .

La reina asintió - He visto lo que hay en tu comandante...es una mujer fuerte y valerosa, pero no será fácil ocupar un lugar en ella...más si lo consigues...es seguro que te dará una vida dichosa...por desgracia ...la Reina Shizuru le ha conocido antes...más tu deseó aún podría ser concedido...-concluyo con nula expresión. Y Lucy se preguntaba si ser inexpresivo debía ser requisito para un líder.

\- Le agradezco, su majestad...


	14. Chapter 14

\- Nao...déjalo ya...le miras como un carnívoro a un pollo al horno...-susurró entre dientes la comandante a una Nao que podía jurar, estaba salivando.

Nao gruñó por la intromisión pero no apartó los ojos, del nada cubierto hombre de las nieves, que actualmente trabajaba arduamente en el almacén ayudando a Haruka con las cargas que amablemente propinara la Reina Kaguya para el y la tripulación. Sin pieles, sin su forma espeluznante ...

-...sin ropa de la cintura hacia arriba...-balbuceó ahogando un gemido cuando se giró de espaldas y Nao tenía una vista perfecta de su firme y redonda retaguardia. Apartó la vista bruscamente, no soportando la tortura auto impuesta.

Natsuki reprimió una sonrisa- No ha caído aún...?

Nao le miró y vio su sonrisa burlona- Podría preguntar lo mismo por cierta Reina...- cuando Natsuki frunció el ceño ella sonrió.

\- No se de que estas hablando...-encogiendo se de hombros- Ice fue bueno de conocer y presiento que Holaf será una gran adhesión a la tripulación- cambió de tema, dejando escapar el aliento- me alegra que nuestro viaje esté teniendo resultados...no me preocupare de volver con la cola entre las patas...no sería aceptable.

Nao observó su cambio de expresión. Soltó una risa.

-Sabes, siempre me sorprende que intentes cubrir las expectativas de tu madre...cuando posiblemente no tenga ninguna...- hizo una pausa

\- Eso te causa gracia?

\- No, lo que si me da gracia es que no te des cuenta que si esa mujer esperaba algo de ti le has superado a lo grande...has salvado a la humanidad! Como se supera eso!?

Natsuki rió. - Se te olvida quien es la verdadera salvadora? Hasta donde la gente sabe, yo soy la comandante de un crucero armado hasta los dientes que va de misión en misión y se la vive compartiendo cama con cuanta fémina se encuentra...así, no, Nao...no estoy ni cerca de superar nada.

Lucy no paraba de darle vuelta al comentario de Kaguya. Pero que sabría la mujer?

\- Súper poderes...-masculló con la cabeza baja, mientras jugaba con la comida en su plato. Suspiró- realmente puedo competir con ello...?- aunque pensando en lo que ha visto hasta ahora entre Natsuki y Shizuru, no había siquiera algún indicio de que tuviesen ningún tipo de relación ...amistosa.

\- Vas a comer eso?- la voz de Nao la sobresaltó. Nao se sentó frente a ella en la mesa de la cafetería.

Lucy exhaló y le tendió su plato casi sin tocar. Nao le tomó gustosa.

\- Veo que tienes apetito. Día movido?-comenzó Lucy queriendo distraer su propia mente.

Nao ingirió el enorme bocado en su boca.

\- El mayor trabajo lo han hecho Haruka y Holaf...-masculló llevando más comida a la boca.

Lucy sonrió- Holaf aún no se rinde?

Nao entornó los ojos- La comandante y tu ya hablan igual...y eso que no suelen estar mucho tiempo en compañía de la otra, dios nos libre de cuando entre en sus sentidos y comience a tener sexo sin sentido y apuesto a que lo hará contigo - le guiñó un ojo.

Lucy se sonrojó por un segundo, luego su ánimo decayó - ...dudo que eso suceda...no cuando la mujer maravilla se encuentra aquí...-dijo con pesar.

\- Tu tienes tu conexión humana...úsalo... Y no te mortifiques por la competencia...no acabarías nunca- se burló - Natsuki ya es además, bastante compleja por si sola, no le agregues más hormonas a la mezcla...

Lucy se rió .


	15. Chapter 15

\- Comandante...?-susurró Mai a su lado. Natsuki veía fijamente a los monitores frente a ella, totalmente concentrada en las maravillas que estos contenían.

\- Hnnnn...-suspiró, una vez más.- ...que se te ofrece, Mai?-respondió, más sus ojos se mantenían mirando al frente. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Mai obervó a la pantalla, las imágenes de los baños le saludaban, un ligero vistazo y su rostro se había tornado carmesí. Natsuki continuó mirando.

\- Oh por dios! Natsuki!-gritó anteponiéndose en la imagen, una perfecta censura de los pechos y...otras zonas al descubierto en la pantalla.

\- Mai!-se quejó Natsuki moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza para conseguir una mejor visión- ...muévete, no consigo ver la mejor parte...-gimió.

Mai le tomó el rostro entre sus manos para detener sus movimientos.

\- Basta ya de morbosear a Shizuru-san, Lucy-san y Momiko-sempai...-regañó. Natsuki frunció el ceño.

\- Déjame aclarar algo, Mai-hizo una pausa dramática, se alejó de la pelinaranja y puntualizó con los dedos- punto número uno: no es morbo, es apreciación;punto número dos: no lo hago con todas...definitivamente puedo asegurar que una mujer de la edad de mi madre o mayor no se encuentra dentro de mis rangos de apreciación...

\- Lucy merece respeto, Natsuki, no sólo Shizuru-san y Momiko- sempai- enfatizó .

Natsuki pensó en eso por un segundo, luego observó la pantalla. Momiko, una mujer madura llenita y bajita con los dientes chuecos y más arrugas en la piel que una ropa recién salida de la lavadora, estaba de pie junto a Shizuru, que le superaba en edad quizá por cientos de años,piel suave, lisa, tersa y músculos firmes... Luego observó a Mai que le miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su prominente pecho- ...maldita Shizuru...-gruñó tras sentir una punzada de excitación. Observó los pechos de Mai una vez más..."maldita Mai"...pensó. Tomó el control remoto y cambio la visualización de las pantallas...mostrando ahora imágenes de los jardines y espacios públicos, cientos nuevos seres descubiertos en sus viajes convivían entre ellos y con la tripulación. Una sonrisa al fin se mostró en sus labios.

\- Natsuki!- gritó Mai...una vez más.- deja ya de fantasear...aunque sinceramente, todos estamos sorprendidos de que en todo este tiempo te has mantenido controlada...-divagaba Mai.

Natsuki resopló - estaba pensando en como esta misión que comenzó con poca o nula credibilidad por parte de ...casi todos, nos ha traído hasta aquí-dijo refiriéndose a la pantalla.

Mai asintió, mirando también. - Y justo de eso quería hablar contigo...-ambas dejaron de ver la pantalla y se fijaron en la otra-...creo que es hora de volver...

Natsuki suspiró- Te has cansado ya?

Mai negó con la cabeza- No, pero creo que con una galaxia entera descubierta y cientos de nuevos aliados...es más que suficiente por ahora...será un muy buen principio para la "confederación estelar" ...- así le comenzaban a denominar ahora.

Natsuki no dijo nada.

Mai continuó- ...volvamos a casa... Natsuki...

\- He de hacer un anuncio, estimados compañeros y compañeras de viaje- comenzó. Chie había hecho el llamado a los pasajeros de la nave y ahora de encontraban congregados en uno de los jardines más amplios de ella. Natsuki continuó- es un agrado tenerles aquí, y que tengan la voluntad de conocernos y apoyarnos los unos a los otros- Chie y compañía trabajaban arduamente para transmitir las palabras de Natsuki a varios idiomas y así todos comprendieran el mensaje- y ya es hora de que emprendamos nuestro viaje a casa y de que todos ustedes conozcan y formen parte de ella ahora...

Lucy suspiró, su corazón latía sin parar con sólo ver tal despliegue de autoridad por parte de Natsuki.

\- Ella es increíble, no es cierto?- Lucy asintió.

\- Saeko-sama no es capaz de tanto... Natsuki es un líder innato- respondió emocionada.

\- Pero tu fascinación por ella no es sólo por eso...- ante las palabras de la castaña, Lucy no titubeó.

\- Asi es, no es sólo mi cuerpo el que le anhela, si no mi corazón y alma que la añoran...-expresó con firmeza. En este tiempo durante su viaje se encontró cayendo perdidamente enamorada de la comandante, y, aunque el sexo no había estado presente en sus intercambios, se vio disfrutando en sobremanera de sus momentos juntas.

Shizuru sonrió - Me alegro de que alguien más sea capaz de conocer a la verdadera Natsuki...ya que su propia madre se niega a hacerlo.

Lucy le observó. La reina Shizuru miraba a Natsuki con tal mezcla de ternura y admiración que nunca antes había visto reflejada en unos ojos antes. Por primera vez, no sintió celos de ella... Y entonces sus ojos se posaron en la multitud reunida, entre ellos se encontraba Holaf y junto a el Dhuran, que se habían hecho muy amigos, sin embargo la lealtad de este sólo recaía en la comandante. Lucy sonrió, no había sido fácil, pero sin lugar a dudas habían conseguido muy buenos resultados.

\- Después de que Saeko-sensei vea todo esto, tendrá que ver quien realmente es su hija...- afirmó . Shizuru posó sus ojos en la joven mujer y sonrió a ella.

\- No es sólo su madre quien debe conocer quien es ella...-dijo antes de marcharse.

Lucy encontró su comentario bastante ambiguo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar no pensar en que esas palabras tenían un significado oculto, y sabía a ciencia cierta que la conexión que ella pensó superficial entre las otras dos mujeres era más profunda de lo que ella creía. Los celos volvieron a emerger.

Cuando Natsuki daba por concluido su discurso, Shizuru le observaba desde el fondo del lugar, maravillada y, entendiendo que quizá ella también aún tenía mucho que conocer la peliazul. Por un segundo se permitió imaginar que podrían tener un futuro juntas.


	16. Chapter 16

Saeko observó una y otra vez los documentos, casi queriendo creer que estaban en un error, pero precia ya más que claro, los reportes no mentían y la sonrisa tonta plasmada en el rostro de Lucy, le decía que estaba orgullosa de si misma.

\- Se han obtenido más resultados de los que se podía llegar a esperar. En total han sido descubiertos 25 planetas y más de 50 especies...la chica lo ha hecho bien esta vez...a pesar de que ahora nuestro trabajo sólo aumentará exponencialmente. - suspiró con pesar, arrojando las hojas sobre el resto de papeles donde los perfiles y fotografías de cada vecino galáctico yacia ahí.

Lucy se irguió recta, su semblante serio ahora.- Si me permite decirlo...-inició- y espero no estar cruzando una línea con usted...pero...la comandante ha hecho logros excepcionales y, no es que me inmiscuya en su vida privada...pero, pareciere que de alguna manera le repudia, no lo comprendo, cada padre o madre estaría gustoso de presumir...yo , bueno, más bien, nadie siquiera sabe que ustedes son madre e hija...

Saeko observó a Lucy, le hizo una ceña para que tomase asiento.

\- Natsuki no siempre ha sido como lo es ahora, una bala pérdida; en su momento fue muy dedicada a sus estudios y como lo has dicho a conseguido cosas impensables, cosas que ni tu ni nadie quizá nunca conozcan...le respeto Lucy, pero es mejor que ambas nos encontremos como ahora, y te agradecería que no divulgaras el hecho de que nos relacionamos por la sangre.

Lucy no terminaba de comprender nada en lo absoluto, pero ya era bastante que su mentora siquiera le prestase atención a su solicitud, en cualquier otro momento seguramente le habría sacado de allí sin más. No presionaría para algo más de información.

\- No se preocupe por ello, Saeko-sama...

Saeko sonrió a Lucy, ahora era su turno y, a diferencia de ella la chica tendría que hablar explícitamente de lo que le preguntase.

\- Te has enamorado de ella? - fue al grano, a pesar de que ya lo había notado, era sólo para confirmar, su hija tenía una extraña "suerte" con las mujeres.

Lucy no solía sentirse incómoda con ese estilo de cuestiones, pero el hecho de que su mentora, amiga y madre de su "enamoramiento" hiciere esa pregunta, sin duda alguna la hacia sentir nerviosa.

\- No ha sido amor a primera vista y quizá no se pueda considerar de esa manera, nos conocimos en un bar, antes de que nos encontráramos en esta oficina- sonrió ante el recuerdo- es seguro que le diga que Natsuki tiene un aura oscura atrayente- rió.

\- Creo tener una idea de a que te refieres, mi hija parece un pequeño cachorro perdido, supongo que les alienta a querer estar al pendiente de ella y, que sea agradable a la vista hace que no les cueste el menor problema acercarse a ella.

Lucy se ruborizó- Mmm...en una manera analítica de verlo, si.

Saeko sonrió para sus adentros.

\- Bueno. Dejando de lado las cuestiones sentimentales; he hablado muy enserio, tendremos que tener cuidado con nuestros invitados, confió en que todos ellos saben el porque les tenemos aquí - Lucy asintió- más aún la parte más delicada esta por venir. Espero que estés preparada.

\- Como siempre, Saeko-sensei.

Natsuki se encontraba en el puente de mando supervisando el desembarque de todos los pasajeros, era gratificante observar que tanto ellos como su tripulación habían arribado a puerto de manera intacta. Estaba satisfecha.

\- Como siempre, un trabajo impecable, comandante.

Shizuru se materializó justo a lado de Natsuki que vigilaba atentamente cada cámara.

\- Me complace hacer las cosas lo mejor posible, ya lo sabes.

\- Suerte la nuestra de contar con alguien tan capaz al mando. Lucy es una gran persona...- Natsuki se echó a reír . Shizuru permaneció impávida.

\- Esta es la parte donde me das tu "bendición"?- la comandante apagó las cámaras y monitores auxiliares y dejo en funcionamiento los principales que siempre resguarda la nave entera y, se volvió hacia su acompañante- si es así, no me apetece escucharlo, en verdad que no- comenzó a caminar de lado a lado apagando sistemas y llevar otros a estado de invernacion, cuando hubo terminado mantuvo las luces del puente en tenue.- tu sabes lo que siento por...- los labios de Natsuki fueron silenciados , en un beso feroz, los labios siempre fríos de la castaña le robaron el aliento, pero la euforia sólo duraría unos instantes, cuando Shizuru se esfumara del lugar tal y como había aparecido. Natsuki inhaló extenuada, frustrada y excitada- Maldita Shizuru! - gritó a todo pulmón en la soledad del puente de mando.- vuelve aquí, cobarde!

\- Wow, baja el volumen!- se quejó Nao entrando en el lugar- a caso te has peleado con tu novia otra vez? -inquirió con sarcasmo...- espera...eso sería poco específico ya que usualmente tienes a más de una o...más bien ninguna...

Natsuki hizo que Nao jamás esperó ver. En vez de maldecir, golpearle o romper algo...lloró, simplemente llegó a su asiento y se derrumbó en lágrimas ahí, justo frente a sus ojos... Nao observó atónita, sin la menor idea de que hacer, ella al igual que Natsuki y probablemente media tripulación, no eran conocidas por lograr ser correctamente "sociables" ya que su empatía hacia los demás era muy escasa.

\- ...Ella no comprende Nao...-dijo entre lágrimas- le he dicho un sin fin de veces que le "amo" que estoy aquí esperando por ella...mis esfuerzos simplemente parece que nunca serán suficientes...-suspiró secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Nao le observó como la humana que en el fondo Mai le había dicho que existía.

\- Hay momentos en los que uno debe dejar ir lo que nos hace más daño que bien...porque de no hacerlo, nos destruirá. - reflexionó la pelirroja.

Natsuki permaneció en silencio por un momento contemplando el esquema de la galaxia que habían descubierto y nombrado "Galaxia Lunar" , sonrió.

\- Quizá tengas razón, pero, no creo estar lista para ello...-dijo poniéndose en pie y recobrando su altivez. Nao le miró sorprendida, hace segundos parecía una niña indefensa y ahora volvía a ser la que todos conocían. En eso el reloj en su muñeca sonó. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, antes lleno de pesar- ... Lucy me ha invitado a unas copas...-comunicó alegre-...quizá no pueda olvidarle hoy, pero podría empezar ha intentar esta noche...

Nao la observó impactada, después rió .

\- Comandante, si que estas loca...y, aunque lo tomes en broma, sabes que eso es verdad. Natsuki rió todo el camino a la salida.

\- Te encargo la casa! - se despidió. Nao le despidió con la mano, hasta que notó lo que acababa de pasar...

\- Maldita Natsuki! Vuelve aquí!

Gritó en la soledad de la nave.


	17. Chapter 17

\- No sé, pero, sería genial que vayamos a un viaje...

Natsuki observó a la rubia, Lucy se movía de manera magistral por la cocina, tomando sartenes, picando cosas, friendo, exprimiendo; todo eso y más, mientras vestía con nada más que una holgada camiseta que había visto mejores tiempos. La mujer era un deleite a la pupila.

\- Mi madre sería capaz de dejarte vacacionar? No me lo creo...-se burló. Lucy rió.

\- Bueno, no creo que vaya a brincar de alegría, pero después de que nuestros nuevos vecinos en la galaxia en su mayoría han vuelto a sus planetas y los tratados han sido firmados, es seguro decir que la oficina en mi ausencia no va a colapsar. - agregó un par de condimentos y probo el resultado-...mmm, perfecto. - dijo satisfecha con el resultado. Entonces miró a Natsuki que se encontraba en la barra del desayunador jugueteando con los frascos de sal y pimienta, como si fuese un gato con una bola de estambre.

Hacia ya un largo tiempo de que Natsuki pasaba cada noche en su departamento, no habían establecido si se estaban mudando juntas o cualquier cosa, simplemente se sentía correcto y ninguna tenía la intensión de poner títulos a nada, era extraño, si, pero también inusualmente agradable.

\- Bueno, serás tu quien lidie con el dragón, ya sabes que por mi realmente no hay problema, últimamente sólo trabajo en mis laboratorios y, debo admitir que Dhuran es un excelente guardián de la casa, ya ha frustrado un par de hurtos.-expresó orgullosa de su mascota. Lucy frunció el ceño, apagando el fuego en la estufa, se volvió a Natsuki y se acercó a la barra.

\- Han intentado otra vez entrar a tu casa?-inquirió- han sido demasiadas veces para ser sólo algo al azar...

\- Lo sé...-murmuro Natsuki colocando platos,vasos y demás utensilios para comer, pronto todo estaba servido y listo para degustar. - aunque no veo el punto...- Lucy sonrió, aveces Natsuki era demasiado distraída para su propio bien.

\- Yo si veo el punto. - puso el dedo índice sobre la frente de la morena - esto es invaluable, y lo que construyes con el vale oro, no sabremos que genialidades tienes en esos subterráneos pero con sólo ver la Nave que has creado es más que seguro decir, un par de tesoros si que tendrás guardados ahí.

Natsuki retiró el dedo de su frente- no me señales mientras como...-se quejó, Lucy le miró divertida- y para tu información, aunque lograsen entrar u encontrar algo, no les serviría de nada, porque mis planos, y bitácoras se encuentran escritos y diseñados en secuencias desordenadas y complejas, nadie más que yo hallaría sentido a ellos. - Lucy parpadeo varias veces ante aquella información.

\- Wow...bueno, eso explica porque estas tan tranquila dejando a Dhuran a cargo del lugar por si sólo...tampoco es que sea un pequeño cachorro ni mucho menos, pero bueno, si tu estas tranquila...que dices entonces del viaje? -preguntó ilusionada.

\- No tengo ningún problema con ello...- masticaba- pero, a donde iríamos? No es como que no conocemos ni media Luna-bromeo.

\- Quizá un lugar solitario o uno plagado de actividades que realizar?

Natsuki bebió su jugo de frutas y pensó en que quizá, debería dar otros pequeños pasos en su relación con la mujer frente a ella, la verdad era que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a tenerle a su alrededor y, por una vez la mujer en cuestión no le agobiaba.

\- Te diré algo - hizo su plato vacío a un lado- sabes que yo no soy el tipo de persona que hace o sabe que hacer en estas circunstancias- Lucy entornó los ojos

\- Creo que eso lo sabe la mitad de la galaxia, cariño-se burló. Fue el turno de Natsuki para entornar los ojos.

-...bien, con el punto aclarado-carraspeó- dejare que te encargues tu de todo, yo simplemente seré materia dispuesta - Lucy se relamió los labios y le dio una mirada sugerente.

\- Eso espero cariño, eso espero...

Shizuru y compañía se encontraban "degustando" el corazón en sus platos. Ya nadie tenía la menor idea de cuando esto se detendría.

\- Shizuru, creo que es tiempo de que nos digas como solucionar esto, más allá de estar perdiendo valiosos especímenes de nuestra raza, nos preocupa la falta de legado que esto nos atañe.- dijo su padre. Su madre asintió.

\- Necesitamos tu honestidad. Tu corazón ya tiene un dueño, no es así?-el tono de su madre era inquisitivo pero carecía de duda.

Shizuru mirón ambos, exhaló un suspiro - Tienes razón, madre.

Sus padres se animaron ante la noticia. No todo estaba perdido.

\- Da el nombre y le tendremos aquí en este instante...-alentó su padre

Shizuru negó con la cabeza - Es imposible...yo...

\- Tonterías , eres la soberana de la Luna, no existen los imposibles. - gruñó su padre.

\- No cuando se trata de Natsuki...- y ahí estaba, lo dijo, lo que había guardado para si durante todo este tiempo.- no puedo hacerle eso a ella...

Sus padres le miraban en shock. Su única hija, la reina de la Luna, se había enamorado de una humana, una raza inferior a la suya, una que perecería y llevaría a su hija a la locura cuando lo pasara a ser polvo espacial.

\- No, de todos los seres en el universo tenía que ser una humana!? Sabes perfectamente que aunque se una a ti y tengan descendencia te condenaría a la locura cuando irremediablemente perezca! Debes arrancarle de tu cabeza...-sentencio.

Shizuru sonrió sombríamente - No crees que ya lo he intentado? El posible destino que pudiera afrontar junto a mi no es una posición a la cual quisiere exponerla...-gruñó.

Su madre observó entonces- No hay razón para continuar con esta batalla de palabras- hablo por vez primera- ambos deben afrontar la realidad. Si tuviésemos el poder de mandar sobre nuestros corazones no tengo la menor duda de que gobernarías sobre el tuyo, querida hija.

\- Lo he intentado, madre...- su madre sonrió cálidamente, como no lo hacia desde sus lejanos primeros años de vida.

\- Te creo...-su padre miro a ambas. Sabía que no había más tema de discusión.

\- No quiero dañarle, que sucede si no es capaz biológicamente de darme un hijo? No podría con las consecuencias de ello madre...no es lo mismo que pierda a los otros cónyuges con quienes no tenía ningún enlace, que perder a quien posee mi ser...-su voz sonaba como un lamento.

Sus padres se vieron el uno al otro. Sus ojos delatando destellos de culpa en su interior.

\- No será un problema querida...- pronuncio su madre.

\- En realidad, hemos creado el mito de que los humanos son incompatibles con nosotros, debido a que en realidad son demasiado fértiles y no queríamos que la pureza de nuestra raza se fuese diluyendo, más ahora que se encuentran co habitando aquí con nosotros...-confesó su padre.

Por primera vez en su vida, Shizuru había perdido las palabras.

\- Quizá Natsuki tiene razón, al final quien nos ha separado he sido yo...- teniendo todo a mi disposición para buscar una manera de estar juntas y nunca lo hice...

Sus padres le observaron, nunca antes habían visto tanta emoción en la faz de su hija. Ambos suspiraron. El apareamiento en sus tiempos no era tan complicado.


	18. Chapter 18

Era ya su tercer día de vacaciones, y no se arrepentía ni un segundo de haber elegido la vía láctea como su destino, ya que la cadena estelar ofrecía un recorrido por cada uno de sus componentes, su pequeña escapada de una semana, les ofrecía de todo un poco, pasando por la tranquilidad y la soledad hasta la práctica de deportes extremos, era en una palabra, perfecto. Pero más lo era la mujer durmiendo en la cama a su lado.

La verdad era que ver a Natsuki dormir se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus placeres culpables, y es que sabía a la perfección que esto no terminaría bien para ella, si bien la mujer le estaba prestando la atención suficiente como para evitar estar dando vueltas en las noches de cama en cama, sabía de ante mano que no podía confiar de ella en ese sentido. Pero es que tenía que hacerlo tan difícil? Natsuki representaba todo lo que a ella le atraía en una persona. El destino si que era cruel.

Lucy dejo caer su espalda sobre el colchón, y miro el techo, y así permaneció, escuchando los ruidos nocturnos, tratando de frenar los latidos de su corazón, que le estaba dando una dura batalla tratando de ver en Natsuki, lo que ella sabía que nunca podría ser.

Mientras tanto, en la luna, Saeko mantenía una interesante plática con los padres de la Reina Lunar, una que hasta cierto punto era vergonzosa para ambas partes, por diferentes razones pero a su vez similares.

\- Veamos si estoy comprendiendo bien...- Saeko se reclinó en su cómodo sillón- su hija ama a la mía, pero, cuando Natsuki le ha pedido en incontables ocasiones que le de una oportunidad, su hija la ha rechazado, y ahora, ustedes le han confesado a su hija que el obstáculo que ella creía que existía entre ambas no era algo más que una invención de ustedes, para mantener su pureza a salvo...pero ahora a pesar de su aparente eternidad les es imperativo que su hija sea capaz de procrear descendencia o si no, pronto los demás nobles le darán caza? - ambos progenitores asintieron. Saeko se frotó el puente de la nariz. - simplemente, no comprendo, porque inventar todo ello en primer lugar...

\- Incluso usted lo habría hecho, somos razas diferentes, y por ese motivo debemos tener en cuenta con quien aparearnos, no podemos mezclar a la realeza y crear abominaciones!- declaró la madre de Shizuru con total indignación.

\- Eso se sabe de ante mano, pero, en este caso, es seguro decir que mi hija no es tampoco un simple ser humano, en realidad ya casi ninguno lo es y ustedes y quizá la galaxia entera lo sabe, se que mi hija no es exactamente un modelo a seguir en este campo de la vida, pero yo que no suelo prestarle atención a esa chica descarriada, pude ver que esta perdidamente interesada en su hija...como ustedes no lo notaron?

\- Pues es por su reputación de "descarriada" que no le queríamos cerca de nuestra familia...- reprochó ahora el padre.

Saeko se enderezo en su lugar, cansada de esta charla - sinceramente, no veo el punto de que vengan a decirme todo esto, yo no tengo ni pretendo tener nada que ver con Natsuki, y menos en estos temas, y el hecho de que ustedes conozcan nuestra situación y se aprovechen de la información que tienen respecto a nuestra conexión biológica , me parece totalmente fuera de lugar de su parte. Simplemente no pienso tomar parte en nada de esto. Ahora si me permiten, tengo asuntos que tratar...

Los padres de Shizuru se teletransportaron al pestañeo siguiente.

A su vez, Shizuru se encontraba deleitando su cuerpo con los placeres que las "musas" de la Luna tenían para brindarle. Las "musas" eran nada más y nada menos que prestadoras de servicios sexuales de la más alta categoría, cuyos clientes sólo se encontraban los de la nobleza y alguno que otro capaz de pagar por sus servicios.

\- Pensamos que nos habías abandonado, su alteza...-susurro una de ellas en su oído, mientras las otras cuatro recorrían su cuerpo con avidez.

Shizuru silencio a la hermosa criatura colocando la punta de su dedo sobre sus labios- Shhh, calla mi niña...y déjame dar un regusto con tu sabor...

La hermosa criatura hizo lo que se le indicó, colocando su feminidad al alcance de su alteza.


End file.
